A Morningstar Christmas Tale
by Squirrllama
Summary: Christmas in New York. What can be more thrilling? Persephone is contending with her husband's ex wife while getting to know his daughters. She is assigned a new partner who is seems eerily familiar to her. Things become really fun when her father Lucifer shows up. What could possibly go wrong? Warning: Some mild language, adult situations and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Persephone Lockhart leaned on her husband's desk. They were discussing plans for Christmas. Around them the precinct was alive. People talking and phones ringing. She laughed. "Of course, it's okay." She had a cup of yogurt in her hands. Her husband Bryan Lockhart was leaning back in his chair.

"It's not going to be weird for you?" His blue eyes like sapphires looking up at her.

"No. I celebrated Christmas as a child." Persephone responded. She took a spoonful of yogurt. "It will be fun. I know your girls will love it."

Bryan leaned forward. "I appreciate it." He was excited to see his daughters for the first time in two years. His first wife had left him for a man in Seattle. It crushed him. He hadn't thought he could bounce back.

Persephone smiled. She held out a spoonful of yogurt to his mouth which he ate.

"Hey, I want to be spoon-fed yogurt." Came a very New Jersey accent. Jacob Capelli, Bryan's partner stood beside them.

Persephone held out a spoonful. "Here." She chuckled.

"Not now. It has Lockhart's saliva all over." Jacob responded.

"Yes it does." Persephone said she licked the spoon. Jacob shook his head and walked away. She turned to her husband. "Anyways I bought a bunch of decorations. We can decorate the house together."

"Even the manger scene?" Bryan asked wit raised eyebrows.

"Yes, even the manger scene, Bryan. I am not uncomfortable around those."

"Sorry. I know. It's just I want everything to be perfect."

She dropped the empty yogurt into the trash can next to the desk and set the spoon on the desk. "It's going to be okay. I am allowed to celebrate Christmas." She chuckled. It had been awhile since she really decorated for Christmas. Most years she volunteered at soup kitchens or veteran's hospitals. Years before that she was usually in Iraq or Afghanistan as a Marine.

Being the daughter of the Devil didn't preclude her from celebrating though. Persephone believed in the inherent messages of her famous uncle. She had never met him though. She had met several of the angels. But Christ steered clear of the spawn of angels.

She could understand Bryan's apprehension. He was quite aware of who his father in law was. But she also knew he was nervous about seeing his daughters. She reached her hands down and took his face in her hands. "It will be just fine."

"Dad!" A young voice rang out. They turned as a beautiful blonde haired teenager approached. Bryan got to his feet. A huge grin on his face. He hugged the girl. She was wearing a pair of jeans and cute jacket.

Another young girl wearing all black and dyed black hair approached. She was a little less enthusiastic than her sister. She wore a pentagram around her neck. Bryan went to hug her. She did a half hug.

He turned to Persephone. She smiled at the girls. "Persi, these are my girls. Savanna," He gestured to the older blonde one. "And Autumn." The he gestured to the one in black.

Persephone held out her hand to them. Savanna hugged her. Persephone smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you girls."

Savanna smiled. "Oh I can't wait to meet my baby brother." Her smile so like her father's.

Autumn just smirked half amused. Persephone smiled at her anyways. "So, Autumn I see you are into the whole goth thing. That's cool. I was too."

Autumn shrugged. "Cool."

"Boy, you girls are too quick for your old grandma." Sally Lockhart appeared a moment later. She looked at her son.

Another woman was behind her. She had brown hair streaked with grey. She was a little heavy set. She wore an old denim jumpsuit. Bryan's eyes widened at her.

"Miranda?" He said to his ex-wife. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I have decided to move back to New York." She hugged Bryan tightly. She pulled back and looked at him with seductive eyes. "Things didn't work out with Jeff."

Bryan pulled away from her embrace. He looked at his mother. "Did you know about this?"

Sally shrugged. "I forgot to tell you."

Persephone stood quietly taking in the scene. Bryan turned to her. He put his arm around her. "This is my wife Persephone." He said to Miranda.

Miranda eyed Persephone. "Persephone? What sort of name is that?" Her voice laced with a little venom. She looked her ex's new wife up and down. Clearly quite a bit younger than him. Attractive and tall with long black hair.

Persephone merely smiled. "It's Greek." She held out a hand to Miranda. "I've heard a lot about you." Miranda shook her hand. "So, you are here to stay?"

"Yeah, going to stay with my parents for a while."

Persephone nodded. "Well, you are welcome to come to our place for Christmas." Bryan shot her a weird look. She smiled at her husband. "It's for the girls."

"That's very generous of you." Miranda returned.

"Lockhart." Captain Craig's voice interrupted the family reunion. Bryan and Persephone turned. "Persi." He corrected. "In my office."

Persephone turned to her husband's family. "Excuse me. It was nice meeting you all." She walked into the Captain's office. A young handsome African American man was sitting in front of the desk. She smiled a greeting at him. Then sat beside him.

The Captain sat at his desk. "I know we've been hard pressed to find you a new partner since John retired."

It had been about a month. Persephone's partner John Tucker had retired due to an injury. She had been mostly working small cases while they looked for someone else.

Captain Craig gestured to the young man sitting beside her. "Meet Drakken Knight. Your new partner. He just transferred in from Queens."

The young man turned to her. She was struck. Persephone could have sworn she had met him. His smile, his eyes so very familiar to her. He held out a hand to her. She smiled back to him. "Persephone Lockhart." She said to him.

"Well, now that introductions are made. I have a case for you." He stood up. Persephone and Drakken followed suit. "A woman was found murdered in her own bed by her seven-year-old son."

Persephone swallowed. She felt for the young boy. Her own mother had been murdered when she was very young. She had hidden in a closet while her mother was choked to death. The images still played in her head. She took the notes the Captain had and exited the office with her new partner on her heels.

Her husband was still talking with his family. His partner Jacob had joined. He was obviously familiar with Miranda. They were laughing as she walked up.

"Hey, guys." She said to them. "This is our newest detective."

Drakken smiled. "Drakken Knight." Jacob and Bryan shook his hand. "I just transferred in from Queens."

"You going to be working with her." Jacob pointed to Persephone. "Watch out for her." He laughed out loud.

"Oh hush up Jake." Persephone punched his arm. "Anyways, we are headed out. Some of us actually work around here." She kissed Bryan's cheek. "I'll see you later." She walked over to her desk and picked up her coat. Walking back to the group. "I made up the rooms for the girls. They can decide who gets what."

"Okay. See you later." Bryan answered.

Persephone waved to everyone. "It was nice meeting you all." She turned to walk out of the precinct with Drakken on her heels.

She turned to Drakken. "So, how long have you been with the department?"

"Three years' ma'am."

She sputtered. "Ma'am? You can call me Persi. I don't think I outrank you."

"Oh sorry. Old habit. I was in the Marine Corps."

Persephone turned to him. "Really? Me too."

"How long were you in?"

"Ten years."

She looked at the man beside her. There was something about him. Something eerily familiar. She sensed a connection to him. The smile was so familiar to her. It reminded her of one of her uncles.

"I was in six years."

They reached the unmarked car. "You want to drive?"

He shrugged. "You can. You are more familiar with the neighborhood."

"Okay." They got into the car. Persephone started the car and they headed to the crime scene.

 **Author's Note: Hello precious readers. I know I said a few weeks but my brain doesn't shut up when it gets on an idea. This is going to be an interesting one. I'm afraid it will focus a lot on Persephone. But Lucifer will be in it. Don't you worry. It's going to fit into the larger plan I have. It's going to be epic. I swear.**


	2. Chapter 2

The black police cruiser pulled up to a nice townhouse. A small manicured lawn with a nice tree. Flowers in vases and pots adorned the walk up. It was marred by the police tape upon the front door and a crowd of onlookers.

Persephone and Drakken were let into the townhouse. Downstairs forensics were combing around the living room. Persephone noticed a small child cowering in the corner on a couch. Her heart leapt for him. No one seemed to notice his presence. She could sense his fear and grief. Sighing she followed her new partner upstairs.

A beautiful woman was in her stately bed. Silk pajamas couldn't cover the carnage that had taken her life. Blood spatters adorned the wall above the bed. Her face contorted in a scream. IT had been a brutal violent death.

The medical examiner approached them. "Hey Lockhart." He said to Persephone.

Persephone gestured to Drakken. "This is Drakken Knight. My new partner." She glanced at her partner. He looked pale for a black man. Looked like he was about to vomit. "Drakken this is Dr. Howard."

Drakken nodded but still looked ill. Persephone turned to Dr. Howard. "So, this a bad one."

"No kidding." The doctor a short, thin man with curly brown hair noted. "Looked like she was bludgeoned to death. We'll know more once we do an autopsy of course."

"The report said her son found her."

The man nodded. "Yeah, he is catatonic. Won't speak to anyone."

Persephone headed back downstairs. The small child was still on the couch. His eyes were vacant. He just rocked himself. She sat down beside him. He didn't look at her.

"Hello. I'm Persi. I'm a detective." She reached to her ability to calm those around her. The boy looked at her. His brown eyes looking her over like a fine toothed comb. "What is your name?" She asked him.

He looked away. Still not wanting to say anything. She wanted to take him into her arms and hug him. She didn't want to manipulate his fragile mind into talking. She just used the calming ability. "You know talking about it will help?"

The little boy's eyes filled with tears. He leaned towards the detective. "My name is Evan." He reached over with his tiny arms and embraced her.

She returned the embrace with a hand on his back. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Is mommy dead?" Evan asked bluntly.

Persephone took a deep breath. "Yes."

He held her tighter. "I should have helped her. But I was scared. I heard her screaming."

"It's not your fault, Evan." Her mind wandered back to the day her own mother had died. She had sat shivering in a closet while her mother was attacked. She remembered the fear and the helplessness. "Do you know who did this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Where is your father?"

"He is working." Evan answered. "Is my Nana coming?"

"I will find out." Persephone tried to gently remove herself from the child's hold. He was resisting letting her go.

"Please don't leave me." The young boy pleaded with her.

"Okay." She sat quietly.

Drakken joined them a minute later. He looked at the boy with his arms around his partner. "We are in contact with the woman's husband. Apparently he is in Boston on business."

"Where is my Nana?" The boy asked Drakken.

Drakken looked at Persephone. "I don't know." He still looked a little pale. "I will ask." He walked away.

Persephone let the child sob on her arm. She patted his thin back. Her heart was breaking for him. She had to maintain her composure. "Evan, do you know your Nana's number?" She pulled out her phone. "I will call her."

He nodded. She handed him the phone. He deftly dialed it. It started ringing. Then a ringtone rang out as an older woman was let into the house. He looked up at her and ran to her. "Nana" He rushed into her arms.

Persephone got up and approached the woman. "I am Detective Lockhart."

The woman shook her hand. "I'm Johna Wilkins." Tears were threatening to fall down the woman's cheeks "What happened to my daughter?"

Persephone didn't want to say in front of the child. "I'm afraid it's not good."

Johna nodded. "I kind of figured with the police presence. Can I see her?"

Persephone shook her head. "I don't think you do."

"Please."

Persephone shifted. She looked over at her partner. "Drakken. Can you take Mrs. Wilkins upstairs to see her daughter?"

Drakken looked at the woman. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please, detective. I can handle it. I was a nurse."

Drakken took a deep breath and lead the woman upstairs. Persephone remained with Evan.

She looked down at Evan. "Now Evan do you remember anyone else being here last night?"

"The cable guy. He comes here every weekend."

"Really? Are you sure? Do you know his name?"

"Henry, I think." He pondered.

"Why does he come every weekend?"

The little boy shrugged. "Mommy, says the cable is out a lot. Then he spends the night. But only when my Daddy is out of town."

Persephone took in a deep breath. Seems Mom was seeing someone when her husband was out of town. She wondered if it was the cable guy. But it was too early to speculate.

"Thank you Evan." She stood up as Johna was coming down the stairs.

Her face pale as she approached them. She smiled weakly at Evan. "Can I take my grandson to my home now?"

"Just a quick question. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your daughter?"

She shook her head. "Lacy was loved." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's okay Mrs. Wilkins. You can go now." Persephone placed her hand lightly on the woman's arms. "Here is my card in case you think of something. Or need anything."

Johna nodded. "Thank you." She picked up Evan's hand.

"Bye Persi." Evan waved as his grandmother lead him out of the house.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her new partner. There still something odd about him. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Did you get anything from the boy?" He asked.

"Apparently a cable guy makes weekly house calls."

He nodded. "Hmm. Did you get a name?"

"Henry, was all I got."

"A description? Company?"

Shaking her head. "No. I didn't want to push him."

"Well, we need more than just a name."

"I know. He had just found his brutally murdered mother. I didn't want to kid to fall apart."

"Well, he seemed to open up to you fairly easily."

"We'll give it a day. Then I'll contact his grandmother. In the meantime, we need to get ahold of her husband." She spied the cable box near the TV. She wrote down the company name. Then they walked out of the townhouse.

* * *

Back at the precinct, Persephone sat at herdesk on the phone with the cable company. Of course she was on hold. She listened to the annoying same song played on repeat. IT had been going on for over an hour. A can of Coke was set down in front of her. She looked up at her husband.

"Rough case?" He replied.

Nodding Persephone opened the Coke and took a long drink. She knew it was bad for her. But it calmed her nerves like nothing else. "A seven-year-old boy found his mother dead. It wasn't pretty. She was beaten by something." She sighed. The music continued to play on the phone.

Bryan sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that has to hit close to home,"

She shrugged. "I try not to think about it."

"Hello this Roy with Comstar."

She picked up the receiver. "Yeah, I am Detective Persephone Lockhart with the NYPD. I am calling to find out about a service provider goes by the name of Henry." She gave the man other pertinent information. She waited while he did a search.

"We have a Henry Duff who works that area. Will that be enough?"

"No, can you tell me where he is right now?"

"I'm afraid he is off today."

"Do you have an address of phone number?"

"I can't give that information over the phone."

Persephone nodded. "I understand. We'll come over in person."

She spoke with the representative for a few more minutes. Her partner walked over. "I got a name of a possible driver. Any luck on your end?"

Drakken nodded. "Yeah. I spoke with Laci's husband. He sobbed quite heavily. He is stockbroker. He goes to Boston almost every week."

"Did you ask about the cable guy?"

"Um no. Should I?"

Persephone shook her head. Picking up the can of Coke she drank it down. "No. The cable company wasn't much help. We need to go there in person."

"Okay. Let's go."

Persephone got up and put on her jacket. She stopped by Bryan's desk. "I'll see you at home." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." He smiled as she walked out behind her new partner.

* * *

Hours later an exhausted Persephone was riding the elevator of her building. She and Drakken had gone to the cable company and gotten what they could about their suspect. She sighed. The elevator dinged when it reached her floor.

She walked towards the door to the penthouse. She could hear laughter and music as she opened it. She walked into the living room and whole plethora of people were sitting around. Her in-laws along with Bryan's daughters and ex-wife were sitting around drinking.

She heard her son crying and fussing. His grandfather Hank was holding him. But the baby was not happy. He was crying and trying to get away from the large man's grip. Everyone stopped when she entered the room. "Hi, everybody." She said heading towards her distressed baby. "Hello Hank."

Her father-in-aw nodded. He was trying to calm Tristan. He kept crying louder. The lights soon flickered in the room. Hank looked up. "You would think an expensive place like that would have better electrical. It's been doing that for the last few minutes."

Persephone sighed. "Let me have him, Hank." She reached for her son. Hank allowed her to pick him up. She held him tight and he started to calm down. Bryan walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"How is it going?"

She smiled. "Okay." She looked around at all the people. Walking with her baby in her arms she sat on the couch next to her step-daughter Autumn. "Hello Autumn."

The girl gave her a sideway glance. "Hi." She said quickly.

Persephone observed her black attire. She wore baggy black pants with a Marilyn Manson t-shirt. She had spiked bracelets on her arms. A goat headed pentagram around her neck. Her hair dyed black. "So, you like Manson?"

Autumn shrugged. "I guess."

Persephone could sense the teenage angst brewing in the fourteen-year-old. "I used to listen to him in high school. It made my Uncle Charles so mad. He would call him the Devil worshipper."

"That's because he is." Sally interrupted.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "He is actually quite well educated."

Sally snorted. "Yeah. It seems Autumn is into all of that dark occult devil stuff."

Autumn rolled her eyes. Apparently she wasn't in agreement with her grandmother. Persephone could relate. "I'm a Luciferian."

Persephone lifted an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Luciferian. We honor the arch angel Lucifer."

Persephone had to stifle a laugh. Her father would probably be happy to hear that. "Like how?"

"He's the devil." Sally spat out before standing up and walking away.

Autumn glared at her grandmother. "She doesn't understand." She folded her arms.

"Yeah, I get that. But tell me about Lucifer." Persephone smiled at the girl.

"I find him fascinating. I don't believe all of the bad he is associated with. He was an angel of the light."

"His power second only to that of Gods." Persephone added. "Yes, you can say I know a thing or two about him."

Autumn actually smiled. "You know you are the only one who doesn't try to preach at me. Or change my mind. My mother lets me believe in it. But I know she doesn't like it."

Persephone shrugged. Tristan was falling asleep in her arms. She wanted to get him into bed. Standing up she looked down at Autumn. "I'll be right back. I need to put Tristan to bed." Persephone walked down the hall to Tristan's room.

Putting the baby down in his crib she started humming.

"This is a really nice place."

A voice startled her. She turned to look at Miranda, Bryan's ex. "Oh thank you."

"I mean I have never been in a place like this. How does a detective afford something like this?" Miranda walked towards her. Her brown hair pulled into a messy pony tail. Her brown eyes looked tired.

"They don't. It was my mother's."

"Your mother?"

"Sally didn't tell you?" Persephone asked.

"No."

"My mother is or was Joanie Lynn Collins."

"The actress? I know. I loved her movies."

Persephone nodded. "That one."

"Didn't she die of a drug overdose?" Miranda asked in a rude tone.

"No. She was murdered." Persephone said quickly. She started to walk out of the nursery. Miranda followed close behind.

"Oh. So, if you have all of this money, why do you work? I mean I would be lying on a beach in Maui."

Persephone walked past the living room to the kitchen. She opened the wine cooler and selected a bottle of Merlot. "Wine?" She asked the other woman. Miranda nodded. Pulling out two glasses she proceeded to our some into them. Handing one to Miranda. She took a few sips. "I work because I don't want to be just some useless drain on society. I want to make a difference."

Miranda shrugged. "I see." She took a drink. "Well, anyways thanks for not freaking out about me being here. I know this is a little bit awkward."

 _Very awkward_. Persephone thought to herself. "You are welcome. I don't want to create negativity for the girls. Anyways. I am very tired. I need to go get ready for bed." Persephone downed the rest of the wine. "You are welcome to more wine." Bryan walked into the kitchen as she was walking out. "I'm going to bed."

Bryan looked over at his ex and back at Persephone. "Everything alright?"

Persephone threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Pulling back. "No. Just tired." She kissed him again. Then looked over at Miranda and smiled. She then proceeded to the living room.

She looked at her in-laws and step daughters. "Good night everyone."

"Oh already?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long day. I need to be refreshed tomorrow. "She waved and smiled at Autumn who returned her smile.

Walking into her bedroom she sighed as she sat on the bed. Her mind was racing. So much going on. It was going to be a restless night.

 **Author's Note: Yeah that was long. Lots going on here. I promise it will get better. Lucifer will be in shortly also. He may even bring Maze along. How much fun will that be?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Persephone and Drakken were tracking down their suspect. The cable guy that little Evan had described. The black unmarked police car pulled to a stop in front of low building. Cable trucks were coming and going. They walked to the front desk where a young redhead was reading a magazine.

She looked up but didn't say anything. Persephone and Drakken held up their badges. "I'm Detective Persephone Lockhart and this is Detective Drakken Knight." Persephone said.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Those are some weird names." She looked back down at her magazine. Smacking gum in her mouth.

"Yes. They are." Persephone quipped. "We are looking for a Henry Duff."

"Why?" The redhead asked rudely.

"We just need to ask him a few questions." Drakken added.

She looked him up and down. "Hold on." She hopped down off her chair and walked into an office.

A tall large man emerged a moment later. "I hear you are looking for Henry. Is he in trouble?" He looked like the manager of the place.

"We just need to ask him some questions."

The man nodded. "Okay I think he is getting ready to go to a job site. I'll take you out there."

He leads Drakken and Persephone to the garage. They approached a thin man with black hair loading equipment onto a work van. He eyed his manager then at the two detectives. "Henry, these detectives would like to talk to you."

Henry shrugged. "Okay."

"I'm Detective Lockhart." Persephone said to him. "We would like to know if you ever do service calls at the residence of Laci Andrews?"

He nodded. "Sometimes. Yeah." He closed the back door of the van. "Why?"

"Well, according to her son you are there a lot. Sometimes you spend the night."

The man shifted. His brown eyes looking over the detectives. "I don't know what you are talking about." He scoffed and started to walk to the driver's side door.

"Are you sure? He was adamant that the cable man went there a lot."

Henry snorted. "Okay maybe. Look. She is my girlfriend."

"You know she is married?" Drakken added.

"Yeah. But her husband is never home. Poor thing gets lonely." He took a step towards Drakken. "A hot young thing like that. She needs to keep the fires burning."

"Where were you last night?" Persephone asked him.

"What business is it of yours?" His voice took on a hint of malice.

"Did you know she was brutally murdered last night?" Drakken narrowed his eyes at the other man. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Henry pushed Drakken backwards and took off running. Persephone was hot on his trail. Drakken was a little bit behind. Out of the yard and down an alleyway. A fence blocked his escape. He turned to Persephone. His eyes gleamed with aggression. She stopped in front of him. Henry raised his arm like he wanted to punch a woman. He went to swing and Persephone caught his fist.

The look of shock in Henry's eyes when he realized the woman's strength. Persephone smiled at him. The man pulled back and took another swing. Persephone deftly dodged it and he fell to the ground.

She stood over him. "Come on Henry. Just work with us."

He got to his feet. And took another swing. Persephone caught his wrist and wrenched it behind his bac. He cried out with pain. She could feel the tendons in his wrist straining against her. He tried turning on her with his free hand. She knocked him to the ground. Pulling both hands around his back she slapped cuffs on them.

She looked up to find Drakken standing there. He was panting. "How did you do that?" He asked her.

"Ten years in the Marine Corps. Taught me a few things." She said while pulling Henry to his feet. She wasn't going to tell him it was because she was half angel.

Drakken looked at her for a moment. Then helped her walk Henry back to their car.

* * *

Back at the precinct the took the man to an interrogation room. They let him sit there for a few minutes.

Persephone was sitting at her desk. She was writing some notes. She didn't notice her husband Bryan standing over her. She jumped when he placed his hand on her back. "Oh. Whoa."

"Sorry." He said. "I heard you had a scrap with the suspect."

She nodded. "Just a little." She shrugged. Her eyes focused on her notes.

Drakken walked over. "Hey Persi, you ready."

Persephone nodded and stood up. She kissed Bryan's cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Bryan watched his wife walk away. He sighed and went to his desk. He needed to work his own case. His mind was in a million different places. Trying hard to concentrate. He sighed.

He was happy to have his daughters back home in New York. But that brought with them his ex-wife. The woman who had walked out on him. He didn't have feelings for her. But it just brought back a lot of painful memories. Persephone was being generous in not freaking out about Miranda being around.

The family had been over at their place for dinner. He remembers Miranda cornering him in the kitchen after Persephone had gone to bed.

They talked. Miranda tried getting close. Too close for comfort. She tried kissing him. Twice. He had to rush out of the kitchen.

He shook his head. He was toying with whether or not to tell Persi. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Would she go after Miranda? He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his partner Jake sitting opposite him.

"Hey, Bry. You okay?"

Bryan shook his head. "Yeah. Its fine. Everything is fine."

Jake nodded. "How'd it goes last night? That had to be weird. Your ex-wife with your current wife." He laughed.

Bryan sighed. "It was great. My girls seem to like Persi and Tristan. It was great."

"Okay." Jake annunciated slowly. "There's more to it. Isn't there?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. I know you better than that."

Bryan leaned towards him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh god. Miranda kissed you. Didn't she?"

Bryan looked at the desk. "She tried."

"OH man. What are you going to do?" Jake asked. "You aren't going to tell Persi, are you?"

Bryan shrugged again. He wanted to be honest with his wife. But he wasn't sure how she would react. His wife had a temper. But she also could be incredibly understanding. He would explain that it didn't mean anything. It didn't. It meant nothing. He loved Persi.

* * *

"Tell us Henry. Why did you run?" Persephone asked him.

Henry looked at her. He was rubbing his wrists. They were both badly bruised. "Are you on steroids or something?" He asked her.

"No." Persephone responded. Drakken was quietly watching. "Tell us. Were you at Laci's house the other night?"

"Are you sure you aren't on steroids?" He kept rubbing his wrists. He was looking her up and down. She didn't look like she had the strength she did. She wasn't skinny but she didn't appear to be all that muscular.

"Quit skirting my questions, Henry." Persephone pushed.

Henry looked at Drakken. "Man, I have never had a woman best me." He shook his head.

Drakken looked at the other man. "Yeah. That was pretty cool to see."

Henry scoffed. He looked back at Persephone. "I was at Laci's for part of the night. That brat of her kept interrupting."

Persephone's expression darkened when he called Evan a brat. "Well, do you blame him?"

"We fooled around and then I went home. She was still alive when I left. Maybe ask her husband."

"He was in Boston." Drakken responded.

"Oh well."

Persephone folded her arms. She was getting a little impatient. She hated using her gifts but she wanted to find Laci's killer. Poor little Evan's face was fresh on her mind. She wanted to do this for him. She leaned forward and looked Henry in the eyes. Using her mind, she found his weaknesses. "Tell me Henry. What is it you desire?"

Drakken slowly turned to her. His dark eyes watching her. He didn't say anything.

"I can feel the truth wanting to break free."

Henry looked at her. "I uh. Nothing. I was just there for sex."

"And?"

"Nothing." He stated.

Persephone pressed him. "Oh come on Henry. I can feel it trying to get out."

"There is nothing else."

She felt him resisting her. Drakken was watching. He could sense what she was doing. He tensed. He knew there was something strange about his new partner.

Henry threw up his hands. "Okay. The reason I ran is because I had drugs in my van. I deal a little bit to make some extra dough." He paused. He seemed a little confused. Like he was unsure what had just happened. "But I swear. I didn't kill Laci."

Persephone nodded. "I believe you." She noticed Drakken looking at her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Excuse us." Persephone followed Drakken out the door closing it behind her. "What's up?"

Drakken paced for a second. "Did you hypnotize him?"

Persephone snorted. "What? No."

"Seriously. What was that?"

Persephone looked in his eyes. It was plaguing her mine. He looked so familiar. She just shrugged. "That was called questioning a suspect."

He waved his arms. "No!" His voice rose a bit. "I sensed you doing something with your mind."

"Your nuts." Persephone said to him. She turned to head back into the room. Drakken caught her arm.

"And the alley. The way you fought with him."

She cocked a hip and stared at her new partner. "Is there a question in there?"

Drakken shook his head. "I just don't know."

She sighed and walked back into the room.

"I want a lawyer." Henry blurted out.

"Oh you are going to need one." Persephone responded. She turned and walked back out of the room past Drakken. She walked back to her desk and sat down with a huff. It was proving to be a stressful day.

* * *

Later on at home, Persephone sat on the couch. She sighed loudly. Her cousin Cody walked into the living room with Tristan. Her stepdaughter Savanna was close behind. She smiled and reached for her baby. "Thanks Cody."

Cody sat beside her. "He was a real prince today. Savanna helped a lot."

Savanna smiled. "He is such a good baby. So happy."

Persephone smiled. "Glad to hear." She held the baby close to her. "Where is Autumn?"

Savanna rolled her eyes. "In her room. She doesn't like being out in the daylight."

"Oh. You guys want pizza tonight?" Persephone suggested.

"Yeah. Some good New York pizza. Oh, I have missed that." Savanna was so bubbly and upbeat. A complete contrast to her sister.

"Cool. Will you hold him for a few minutes?"

Savanna nodded and gladly took her baby brother into her arms. Tristan smiled and laughed. Persephone was glad he seemed to like his sister. She walked down the hall to Autumn's room. Knocking lightly, she entered the room.

Autumn was laying on her bed reading. The room was mostly dark. Just one light on next to the bed. Autumn looked up. "Yeah?" She sounded irritated.

"Sorry to interrupt your reading. Just wondering if you want pizza tonight for dinner."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Persephone nodded. She looked at the book in Autumn's hands. It was a book on Lucifer. She wanted to laugh. She wondered what it said about him. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing important."

"Looks like it's about Lucifer." Persephone sat on the bed. "You are really fascinated by him."

Autumn nodded.

"What does it say?" Persephone was curious.

"Oh this is just talking about his rebellion against God. I think he was on the right track. But he went about it wrong."

Persephone laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

Autumn looked up at her stepmother. "You said you knew a few things about him."

Persephone shifted on the bed. She knew a lot about Lucifer. His blood ran through her veins. But she wasn't really ready to tell her stepdaughter about it. She was playing coy for now. "I went through a phase where I read about him a lot." It wasn't entirely false. After learning the truth, she would read everything she could find on him. None of it matched what she knew about him.

"This isn't a phase." Autumn scoffed.

"I'm not judging. If that's what you are interested in. It's cool with me."

There was a knock on the door. Persephone turned. Bryan was standing in the doorway. "Hey."

She smiled. "I thought you were going for drinks with Jake."

"I changed my mind. I wanted to come home and be with the kids."

Persephone stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed.

"Ew." She heard Autumn say.

Persephone pulled away. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Anything. Just as long as it's authentic New York pizza. The stuff they call pizza in Seattle. Yuck."

Persephone and Bryan walked back into the living room. She picked up her phone and called their favorite pizza place.

Later Bryan and Persephone were getting ready for bed. Bryan was moving about in the bathroom. He had been pretty quiet all night. Even with the girls. Persephone was sure he would want to be more talkative with his daughters.

She stood behind him and placed her arms around him and rested her head on his back. "Something on your mind?"

"Just a case."

"Yeah. I know you are lying." She smiled.

Bryan sighed and pulled away from her. He walked into the bedroom and sat on a chair. He placed his head in his hands. He looked up at his wife.

"Do I need to draw it out of you?" She smiled at him.

"No." He wasn't overly fond of her using her gifts on him. It felt strange. "Look. I have something to tell you. But I don't want you to get mad."

Persephone sat on the bed. Her dark eyes watching her husband. She could sense it wasn't something good.

"Last night after you went to bed. Miranda tried to kiss me."

Persephone sat quietly for a moment. Her lips pursed. "And?"

"I pushed her away. I swear." Bryan looked at her in the eyes. His blue eyes pleading with her.

"I believe you."

"I should have known she would try something like that."

Persephone rocked back on the bed. "So, how did it make you feel?" She was too calm.

"Well, I didn't like it. I mean I love you."

"I know. Well, don't worry about it. I'll talk to her."

Bryan stood up. "No, that's not necessary."

"Why? She needs to know her place. I don't mind accommodating her for the girls. But she needs to realize that you have moved on."

"I told her that. Look I'll handle it."

Persephone stood up and stopped in front of her husband. "Okay. I trust you." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer as they kissed more passionately.

 **Author's Note: How is it going so far? I know you all miss Lucifer and the regular players. Trust me. He will be in shortly. I just need to find the appropriate entrance. Also the name Drakken is just something I made up. Kind of sounds like dragon. I thought it sounded cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone sat at her desk in the precinct. She was going over photos and evidence. They had hit a bit of a dead-end in the case of who killed Laci Andrews. Her mind was also on other things. Her husband's ex-wife was back in town. It seemed she wanted Bryan back.

She had to concentrate on the case. Home problems would only add to her agony. Her partner sat down at his desk across from her. "Anything popping out?" He asked.

Shaking her head. "I think we need to talk to Evan again."

"I know. But his father won't allow it."

Persephone took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know. We tried getting security footage but there wasn't any. They found fibers and hair that didn't belong to Henry." Persephone was mostly talking to herself. Drakken nodded.

"Detective Lockhart." A female uniformed officer walked up.

"Yeah?" Persephone looked at her.

"There is a man here saying he is your father but he looks like he's thirty-five."

Persephone shook her head. "Let him in." But they didn't need to wait.

"Hello Persephone." She heard her father's distinctively British accent call through the precinct.

Persephone stood up and walked over to him. They hugged. "Hi Dad." She was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Why to celebrate Christmas of course."

"Right. You celebrate Christmas." Persephone added sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Really?" Persephone shook her head. She headed back to her desk.

Drakken looked up from his computer as Persephone and her father approached. There was something about him. He felt a chill run down his spine.

"Oh Drakken. This is my father Lucifer Morningstar." She gestured to him. "Dad, this is my new partner Drakken Knight."

The two men regarded each other for a moment. Drakken hesitantly held out a hand. "Nice to meet you sir." He got up from his chair and walked away.

Lucifer watched him walk away and then pulled up a chair to sit by Persephone's desk. "So, what's new?"

Persephone shrugged. "Just working a difficult case." She sighed.

"Oh. Need any help? I have become quite efficient in helping Detective Decker."

"Hey Lucifer." Bryan's voice came from behind them.

Lucifer turned to his son-in-law. "Bryan." He shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to celebrate Christmas with my family."

Bryan looked at him. "Uh really?" He glanced at Persephone. "Is he serious?"

"You two act like it's a crime." Lucifer scoffed. \

"It's a little weird, Lucifer." Bryan responded. "But it will be fun."

Persephone wasn't really paying attention. She was focused on the case. Her father and husband chatted for a minute.

"Persi, we have a lead." Drakken walked over. "A man who lives in the basement of the townhome saw a man leaving that night." Drakken was still looking at Lucifer with caution. Lucifer returned his stares.

"I'm coming." She got up and grabbed her coat. "Daddy. I'll see you later." She smiled at Bryan and started to walk away. Lucifer waved to Bryan and followed his daughter.

"Darling. Is everything alright?"

"Its fine Dad." She responded. "I have to get going." He put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Dad."

"Have you noticed anything strange about your new partner?"

"No." That was a lie. She had noticed something but wasn't sure what it was.

"He's angel spawn."

"What?"

"He's your cousin."

"How do you know?" She scrutinized her father.

"The Devil knows these things."

Persephone looked towards the door. Drakken was walking towards them. He did look awfully familiar to her.

"Come on Persi." He urged her.

"Look Dad. I have to go. I'll see you at home." She hugged him and rushed off.

* * *

In the car Persephone was lost in thought. It was a good thing that Drakken was driving. She would glance at him every so often. She didn't want to stare. Her father's revelation was boggling her mind.

Drakken caught her looking. "So, your father it English?"

"No not really." Persephone responded.

"Oh because he sure sounds like it."

"I know. I get that a lot."

"He doesn't look like he is much older than you."

"I get that a lot also. He lives in Los Angeles. They are all well preserved out there."

"Oh." Drakken looked straight ahead. He sighed. They were silent for a while. "My Dad doesn't look very old either." He added almost randomly.

"Really."

"Yeah."

They fell silent again. Not speaking until they reached the townhouse. They walked to the basement entrance and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Reyes?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Knight. We spoke on the phone earlier."

"Oh yeah. Come on it."

"This is my partner Detective Lockhart." He gestured to Persephone. She smiled at the man.

Mr. Reyes gestured to a couch and they sat. He sat on a chair opposite them.

"You have information about the case." Persephone asked.

"Yeah. You guys want anything to drink?" Mr. Reyes offered.

"No thank you." Persephone answered.

"It's awful what happened to Laci. She was such a sweet lady."

"Did you hear anything that night?" Drakken asked.

"I was out with friends most of the night. I wish I had been home. I could have helped her." He sighed. "She and her husband have been good to me. I sometimes watched their son." He looked distressed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Reyes." Persephone smiled lightly. "You saw a man leaving? Was he the cable guy?"

Mr. Reyes shook his head. "No."

"But you knew about the cable guy."

He nodded. "Yeah. But the man I saw was tall and thin. He looked maybe white or Latino. I couldn't really tell. He had scruffy beard."

Persephone was writing down the details. "Did he have blood on him or anything?"

"No, he had on a long trench coat. But he was leaving in a hurry."

"Anything else? Did he get into a car?"

"No, he just walked down the sidewalk. I didn't see where he went." Mr. Reyes looked at the ground.

"Thank you." Persephone said to him. "I think we have all we need." She glanced at her partner. He shrugged. "Thank you for your time. If you think of anything else. Please contact us."

He nodded as the detective got up to leave. "Please catch whoever did this." He said as they left.

As they walked back to their car Persephone's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Detective Lockhart, this is Mrs. Wilkins. Laci's mother."

"Oh yeah. How can I help you Mrs. Wilkins?" Persephone asked while getting into the car. Drakken was listening from the driver's seat.

"It's about my grandson. He has been having nightmares. Every night he wakes up screaming. His father hasn't been much help. He won't let me get him help. It's really wearing me down."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I want you to talk to him. He seemed to like you."

"I know. But I can't talk to him without his father's permission."

"You did the other day. His father is out of town again."

"So soon after his wife's death?"

"Yes. Maybe I can come to the precinct. I have heard some of what Evan has been saying."

"You can do that." Persephone said to the poor woman.

"I'll meet you there in a couple of hours." Mrs. Wilkins said.

"Okay." The phone line went dead. Persephone looked at Drakken. "Mrs. Wilkins has information for us."

Drakken nodded and started the car. They headed back to the precinct.

* * *

Lucifer Morningstar stood beside his son-in-law in the elevator of their building. They were silent for the ride home. Lucifer had sensed something was off with his daughter. He looked at Bryan. The man seemed lost in thought.

"You didn't have to take off of work to come with." Lucifer broke the silence.

"Oh, I was taking off anyways. I wanted to spend some time with my daughters."

Lucifer nodded. "Is everything okay with you and Persephone?"

Bryan glanced at his father-in-law. He shrugged. "Everything is fine."

Lucifer didn't believe him. He sensed something was off. But he decided not to push it. The elevator doors opened to the top floor and he followed Bryan to the penthouse doors. As they walked in her heard laughter coming from the living room.

Tay walked into the living room which had been decorated very festively. A large Christmas tree in the corner. A manger scene on the mantel. Santa Clause and reindeer. All kinds of cheer. Lucifer wanted to vomit.

A lot of people were gathered. His expression darkened when he spied Hank Lockhart sitting in a recliner. A very upset Tristan was crying and trying to get away from the man. They all stopped talking when they entered the room. Hank returned Lucifer's glare.

He looked away and at the others in the room. Two young teenagers were talking to a brown haired woman. He also recognized Bryan's mother Sally.

"Oh hey, girls this is Persephone's father Lucifer." Bryan said to his daughters. "Lucifer, these are my daughters Savanna and Autumn. Oh and their mother Miranda."

Lucifer smiled to them. Then looked at Bryan. "Their mother? You mean your ex-wife."

"Uh yeah"

"My daughter is alright with her being here." He had no trouble saying this in front of everyone.

Miranda looked at Lucifer. "Yeah. She is."

Bryan looked at him. "Persi, just wanted to have peace."

"Oh I bet she did." Lucifer eyed them. Tristan was still crying and fussing in Hank's arms. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the fat man. "Can I hold him?"

Hank wrinkled his nose. "You can try. He has been grumpy all day."

Lucifer reached down and took his crying grandson. He held him close and Tristan instantly stopped crying. Hank glared at him.

"How did you do that?" He grumbled.

"He loves Sexypa."

Hank snorted. "Sexypa?"

"Yes, because I am the sexy one." He walked over to a couch and sat down. Tristan was smiling at him. "Hello Tristan." He felt eyes staring at him. He looked over and one of Bryan's daughters was staring at him. She wore all black and had a pentagram around her neck. Lucifer returned her stare for a moment then looked at Bryan. "Why does this one keep staring at me?"

Bryan shrugged. "Autumn, why are you staring at Lucifer?"

Autumn looked down at the floor but didn't say anything. She folded her arms.

Miranda looked at her daughter and then at Lucifer. "She is into this whole devil worship fad."

"Ah I see." Lucifer said skeptically. "I'm flattered but I'm not really into the whole worship thing. That's more my father's thing."

Miranda narrowed her eyes at him. "Your father?"

"Yes. My father. The almighty."

Miranda looked at Bryan. "Is he for real?"

Bryan sighed. He looked at Lucifer. "Yes." He needed a drink. All of this drama was getting to him.

Tristan was sleeping in Lucifer's arms. He stood up and started for the nursery. "Little bugger is sleepy." He headed down the hallway. He noticed he was being followed. He put Tristan down in his crib. He turned to his stalker. "Autumn, right?" He said to her.

"Yeah." She looked at the impeccably dressed man. He had on an expensive black suit.

"Why are you stalking me?" He turned to leave the nursery. Autumn was on his heels.

"Is your name really Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled at the girl. "Yes."

"Like for real."

He snorted and walked down the hall towards the balcony. The girl on his heels. He was getting a little annoyed. "Yes for real." He pulled a pack of cigarette from his coat pocket.

"I a Luciferian."

Lucifer lit up a cigarette. "Come again?" He looked at the girl.

"We honor the arch angel Lucifer."

"I see." He laughed. "Like how?"

"Well, we see him as a giver of knowledge and light. We don't see him as the Devil."

"Well, he is the Devil." Lucifer quipped. "Very much so."

"No. He isn't. He is just misunderstood." Autumn argued. "It's a little lame that you don't seem to know that."

He sighed at the sassy teenager. "Trust me, child. I know everything there is to know about the arch angel Lucifer." He grinned. He took a drag of his cigarette.

"Sure you do." The girl said.

He rolled his eyes. This child was irritating. He turned to her. "Your mother is alright with you dark path."

"She thinks it's a phase."

"It probably is. Human teenagers are so fickle."

She looked at him. "Human? Like you aren't."

Lucifer took another drag. "I'm not."

"Oh. Oaky." She turned and walked off of the balcony.

Lucifer was relieved to have the moment alone. He was going to have a fun here in the chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone and Drakken arrived back at the precinct. They walked in just as Mrs. Wilkins and Evan did. Persephone sighed.

Mrs. Wilkins looked at her grandson. "I'm sorry. I couldn't leave him alone."

Persephone looked at Drakken. "Why don't you talk to Mrs. Wilkins. I'll stay with Evan."

"Remember you can't question him."

"I won't." Persephone smiled and turned to Mrs. Wilkins. "Detective Knight will take down your statement, Mrs. Wilkins."

"What about Evan?" The little boy was looking around the police station with wide eyed fascination. He was a totally different picture from the scared creature she had encountered the other day.

"I'll keep an eye on him. I have markers in my desk."

Mrs. Wilkins nodded. "Okay." She looked down at Evan. "Now, Evan you stay here with Detective Lockhart. I will be close by."

The little boy nodded. He looked up at Persephone and smiled.

She knelt down. "Would you like some root beer?" She glanced at his Grandmother. "Can he have root beer?"

"Yes." Mrs. Wilkins smiled and then followed Drakken to another room.

Evan watched his Grandmother walk away. He whimpered.

"It'll be okay Evan." Persephone offered her hand to him. He took it gently and she lead him to the break room. She pulled out her wallet and fumbled with the machine getting soda. The little boy was watching the other officer's mill about.

Persephone retrieved two cans of soda from the machine and walked back to her desk with Evan close behind. She pulled over an extra chair for him. Pulling out some markers from her desk she offered him some blank paper.

He sat quietly drawing on the paper. Sipping his root beer. His little eyebrows furrowed in concentration at his task. Persephone quietly watched him draw. She was a little shocked at what he was drawing. I skull with lots of blood. It was quite detailed for a seven-year-old.

"What is that you are drawing, Evan?" She asked quietly.

"Death." He said.

She frowned. "What do you mean by death?"

"That's all I see."

She wanted to hug the child. At such a young age he had seen something so horrific. Now he would live with it all his life. She was at a loss of what to say. "All you see. Is it your mother's death?" She knew she shouldn't ask that question.

He nodded. "Yes. I didn't help her. I heard her screaming." Tears filled his eyes. "The man said she deserved it."

Persephone sighed. "Did you know that man?"

He shook his head. "I just remember them talking. I was hiding."

He smiled slightly and went back to his drawing.

A few minutes later Drakken appeared with Mrs. Wilkins. Evan ran over to her and threw his arms around her waist. She patted his head. "It's okay, Evan. Are you ready to go home?"

The little boy nodded. He turned to Persephone. "Thank you for the root beer."

"You are welcome." Persephone smiled at him. He and his grandmother walked out of the precinct. Persephone turned to her partner. "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah." He nodded and sat at his desk. "She described a thin man with a light complexion. That's what Evan saw. Matches what Mr. Reyes said."

"Yeah but it doesn't really narrow down the possibilities."

"Maybe. We managed to get security footage from the convenience store down the street." His fingers clacked on his keyboard. He pulled up a video. Persephone leaned down as he pushed play.

A thin man with a trench coat was seen on camera. He looked nervous and kept looking around. He had a bag of chips in his hands. It was a bit after the time of the murder.

The Captain walked over to them. "You guys have any leads?"

Drakken pointed at the screen. "It's not the best but is all we have for now."

"Circulate it. See if you get a hit." The Captain ordered.

Drakken nodded. Persephone sat back down at her desk. The only thing to do now was wait.

* * *

Hours later Persephone was walking into her home. It was quiet. She was surprised. "Bryan? Dad?" She called out. She walked into the living room. Cody was watching TV. "Hey Cody. Where is everyone?"

He shrugged. "Everyone is in bed. I think. Lucifer went out. I haven't seen him."

Persephone smiled. "And Tristan?"

"Bryan was taking care of him.'

"Oh okay." Persephone sighed and walked into the kitchen. She was starving. Pulling out a frozen dinner she opened it up and poked holes into the plastic. She placed it in the microwave. She leaned against the counter and looked off into space while the food heated up.

She heard someone whistling. Soon her father appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing only a pair of shorts. "Hi Dad."

He smiled. "Hello Darling." He kissed her cheek. "Are you just now getting home?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's been a long day. What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing." He smiled mischievously.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Right." She said sarcastically. "Why do I doubt that?"

He shrugged. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the cooking food. "What on earth are you cooking?"

"Just some spaghetti meal thing."

He made a slight gagging motion. "Smells horrid." He turned to the fridge. He rummaged inside.

The microwave beeped. She pulled out the meal and stirred it before replacing it in the microwave.

Lucifer finally had some cheese with an apple. "I was feeling a bit peckish." He sat at the table.

The microwave dinged again. She let her food cool for a minute before carrying it and a wine cooler to the table. She sat down and twisted the top off the wine cooler. She drank down half of it.

"Whoa slow down there. Don't want to get buzzed." Lucifer chuckled.

Persephone nudged his arm. "Ha-ha." She stuck her tongue at him. She stirred his food and took a bite. It wasn't the best thing in the world. But it worked for now. They sat in silence for a moment. She swallowed some more alcohol. "So, you really think Drakken is angel spawn?"

"He is angel spawn. I could sense it."

"Oh. Do you know who?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No. Did you ask him about it?"

Persephone shook her head. "No. We were focused on the case."

Her father shrugged. "Sounds like a puzzler. That's all you have been doing since I got here."

"Sorry. It's just…." She paused. "Never mind. You don't want to hear about it."

"Try me." He munched on an apple slice. "Mmm. Where ever did you get these?"

"A farmer's market." Persephone answered. "A woman was brutally murdered. The only witness is her seven-year-old son."

Lucifer looked at his daughter. He sighed. "Hits close to home?"

She nodded. "A little."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll solve it. I know you will." He was so encouraging. Just like a regular father should be.

Persephone took a deep breath. "Dad, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. I just haven't had the nerve to say anything."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was commanded by God to kil- em. Take care of Isaiah."

Lucifer sat quietly for a moment. He turned away from his daughter. "I know."

"Really? How?" She hadn't told anyone. Not even Bryan. The only ones who knew were Malachi and God.

"Amenadiel, told me."

Persephone scoffed. "How did he find out?"

Lucifer shrugged. "The angels like to gossip."

"Malachi was the only one who knew."

"Well, there you go. Malachi is almost as bad as Gabriel."

Persephone sighed. "You aren't mad."

"Not at you, darling."

"I didn't want to do it." Persephone took a bite of spaghetti. "I tried to get out of it."

Lucifer put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I know. I don't blame you."

"Why would He ask me to do that?"

"Who knows what's in my father's head" Lucifer glanced upwards. "He favors you."

"He said he would call upon me. I don't know what that means."

"He has plans for you." Lucifer's voice grew a pang of anger and something else. "Most likely to turn you against me."

She leaned against him. "I would never do that, Dad."

"You may not have a choice."

Persephone looked down at her food. She suddenly lost her appetite. She pushed it away and put her head in her hands.

Lucifer patted her back. "You scare them. You aren't like my other children."

"Did you make me different?" Persephone glanced at him.

He shrugged. He smiled. "I made you the same way I make all of my children. Fully horizontal. Well, some were made vertical from behind."

"Ew, Dad." Persephone exclaimed. "I didn't need to know that."

He chuckled. "No, I didn't add anything extra. But remember. I was the angel of the light. I have always said you are my light."

She pondered that. "I think I know what you mean." She sighed. "I wish I could have helped Isaiah."

"I know, darling." Lucifer said sadly. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"So, if He calls on me. What should I do?"

Lucifer shook his head. "I can't answer that. But I trust you'll do what you feel is right. Even if you have to turn against me."

Just then they heard someone run into the cabinets. They both looked. Autumn was standing in the kitchen looking shocked. Persephone looked at her stepdaughter. She wondered how much she had heard.

"Hello Autumn." Persephone said to her. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Autumn just nodded. "A little." She said slowly.

Persephone patted the chair next her. "Have you met my father?" She gestured to Lucifer.

Autumn walked slowly towards them. She sat next to Persephone. Her blue eyes watching them both. "Yes. Lucifer. The pretend Devil."

Lucifer laughed. "Yes." He held up his hands and made quotation marks. "Pretend."

Persephone laughed too. "Pretend Devil?"

"Yes. He claims to know everything about arch angel Lucifer. Just because that's his name."

Persephone glanced at her father. "Dad, are you telling Autumn lies about the arch angel." She was trying not to laugh. She didn't want to offend her step daughter. But she was amused.

"I never lie. You know that." Lucifer scoffed. He stood up from the table and took his plate to the sink.

"You don't even like goats. That's Lucifer's symbol." Autumn stated.

"It most certainly is not. Its someone's idea of a sick prank." Lucifer said from the sink. He looked at Autumn and Persephone. "I am going to bed."

"Good night Dad." She called after him as he exited the kitchen.

Autumn snorted. "He's weird."

"Yeah. Mostly."

"He looks so young. How old was he when you were born?"

Persephone wasn't sure how to answer that. He was older than time. He just looked like a forty-year-old man. Persephone was used to the questions about his age. She accepted her father for who and what he was. "I don't know."

Autumn sighed. "Why does he pretend to be Lucifer?"

"He is Lucifer." Persephone said. She got up and picked up her half eaten dinner. She placed foil on it and put it in the fridge.

"Right." Autumn said sarcastically. "And you are the devil's daughter." She laughed.

Persephone sighed. "I am going to bed. You are free to stay up. Maybe bother Cody."

Autumn nodded. "Okay. Cody is fun."

"He is."

Persephone walked to the nursery to check on Tristan. He was sleeping soundly. A smile on his precious little face. She reached her hand in and stroked his cheek. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. Leaning down she kissed him. "Night my little prince."

She walked to the bedroom. Bryan was snoring away. She got undressed. She pulled back the covers to climb into bed. Bryan snorted and rolled over to her.

"Hi Persi." He said sleepily.

Persephone leaned over and kissed him. "Hi sweetie."

"Are you just now getting home?"

"No. I have been home for a little bit. I was just talking to my dad." She scooted closer to him. He put his arms around her. They kissed again. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Not yet." They kissed again and things got heated.


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone stared at the computer screen on her desk. The same picture of the nervous man in the convenience store played over and over. They didn't have any luck in identifying the man. The picture was too fuzzy. She sighed. Placing her head in her hand she just closed her eyes.

"Hey, Persi."

Her husband's voice cut through. She looked up and smiled. "Hi." She returned her eyes to the screen.

"You are going to go cross eyed staring at that screen." Bryan snickered. "Take a break."

Persephone shook her head. "No. I can't."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You know it will help. Take a walk. It will help your mind relax."

She smiled. "You are right."

"Bry. Quit canoodling with your wife. We have to go." Jake said while walking by. "We have cases to work on too." Jake grinned at Persephone.

"Okay Snake." Bryan leaned down and kissed Persephone on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Good luck."

"You too." She glanced at her partner. He had the same bead of concentration on his face. He seemed just as frustrated by the wall they had hit. They both wanted to find out who had killed Laci. "Drakken."

He looked up. His familiar eyes seemed lost for a second. "Yeah?"

"Are you thirsty? Want some soda or coffee?" She offered while standing up.

"Sure. Dr. Pepper please." He was somewhat unenthused.

Persephone walked to the break room. She fumbled with the money to get two cans of soda. She took the long way back to her desk. On the way back she spied Miranda walking into the precinct. She walked behind the other woman quietly for a moment. Her husband's ex-wife seemed oblivious to her presence. The woman stopped and primped herself in the reflection of a window. Persephone stayed in the shadows.

Quietly Miranda moved towards Bryan's desk. She looked around for a moment and then pulled something from her purse. A neatly wrapped gift box. It had a fancy bow. She set it on his desk. Her fingers pulling on the bow to make it perfect.

Persephone walked stealthily up to her. The other woman still seeming oblivious to her presence. Persephone couldn't fully disappear like a full angel. But she came real close. She stood on Miranda's left side. "Hello Miranda."

Miranda jumped and clutched her chest. "Holy shi- Oh my god, Persephone."

"Oh I'm sorry did I frighten you." Persephone said in mock sympathy. "Sorry."

Miranda looked at her. "A little bit."

Persephone nodded. Her eyes on the little gift setting on her husband's desk. She then looked at the other woman. Miranda had put on a nice blouse and a black skirt. Makeup on her face to cover the wrinkles. It even looked like she had dyed her brown hair. She was dressed to impress.

"So, what brings you by?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to Bryan."

"Oh I bet you did." Persephone's tone was laced with sarcasm. "Something about how you tried to kiss him the other night." Persephone knew she shouldn't be confronting the woman. Not here at the precinct. She couldn't help herself.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Miranda turned away from her. "It's none of your concern. Something to do with our daughters."

"Oh I see." Persephone knew she was lying. She could feel it. She moved in front of the other woman. Her gaze leveled at her. "Tell me Miranda. What do you desire? Why are you really here?" Persephone felt the woman's desires brewing. Just trying to get out.

Miranda shifted uncomfortably under Persephone's gaze. She turned her head. "Nothing."

Persephone chuckled. "Oh you are lying. I can feel it." Her voice got low.

"I moved back because I felt guilty. I am here to get Bryan back." She paused and shook her head.

"Oh really now." Persephone looked the other woman up and down. "That would be a bit of a trade down."

Miranda put her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Persephone circled her. "Exactly what I bloody well said." Her voice took on a British accent for a moment. "Now, that isn't going to happen. I was generous in allowing you to come into my house to maintain the peace for the girls. But consider that option gone."

Miranda watched Persephone for a moment. The younger woman was like a vulture. She had that strange look in her eyes. "I won't go down without a fight."

Persephone chuckled again. "I'm really not someone you want to trifle with."

"Are you threatening me? In a police station." Miranda scoffed. "You really are crazy."

"No. No threat. Just a statement." Persephone opened her soda and took a sip.

Drakken walked up to the two women. "Uh, Persi." He said hesitantly.

She handed him his soda. "Yeah." She slowly turned her gaze to him. "What's up?"

He paused for a moment then shook his head. "We got a hit."

Persephone nodded. "Okay." She turned her gaze back to Miranda. "Sorry to cut our little conversation short but some of us have jobs. See you later." Her voice full of venom.

Drakken stood quietly for a moment watching his partner and the other woman. There was something about Persephone he couldn't quite understand. Some things he had noticed about her. He shook his head. "Hey, I'll meet you downstairs."

Persephone nodded. "Okay." She walked over to her desk and picked up her coat. As she was walking by Miranda again. She stopped. "Now, I won't stop you from discussing your daughters with Bryan. But other than that. Stay away from him."

Miranda folded her arms. "Or what?"

Persephone grinned and felt her eyes turn to fire. The other woman gasped and stifled a scream. She then rushed out of the precinct. Persephone headed downstairs to her waiting partner.

* * *

Persephone opened the passenger side door of the cruiser and climbed in. "Sorry about that." She said to Drakken.

Drakken nodded and started the car. "Who was that? You two didn't look like friends."

"Oh we aren't." Persephone said quickly. "She is Bryan's ex. She just moved back to here from Seattle."

"Oh." Drakken really didn't want to get into another detective's domestic issues. "Well, the hit we got was for an artist who lives a few miles from where Laci was murdered."

"Okay." She was thinking about her conversation with Miranda. She really shouldn't have confronted the woman in the middle of the precinct like that. But she felt she couldn't hold back. Sighing she looked out the window of the car. The streets sped by. She had to get her mind back on the case.

They pulled up to a rather nice looking art studio. Big windows in the front displayed large sculptures of horses. Drakken and Persephone walked into the studio. No one was about. They were looking for a man named Gregory Abbott. "Hello?" Drakken called out.

No answered. They moved further into the studio. It was mostly sculptures of horses. They walked towards the back of the studio. "Hello, Gregory Abbot?" Drakken called out again. The door to the back room was open.

"I'm back here." They heard a voice call from the back.

Drakken glanced at Persephone who merely shrugged. Together they walked through the door. The studio was full of clutter with a few unfinished sculptures here and there. They saw someone moving in the corner. "We're with the NYPD. We just want to ask you a few questions." Drakken said.

It was quiet. Almost too quiet. They split up. Persephone walked around a stack of boxes and turned the corner. She looked at the wall was covered in photos of Laci Andrews. Everything looking like they were taken with a long lens. Some even looked like they were taken in her apartment.

Persephone turned away from the wall only to meet with a baseball bat to the back of her head. She fell like a sack of potatoes. She was only out for a few seconds. She tried getting up but was dizzy. She could hear someone fighting in the background. She slowly got to her feet and walked around the stack of boxes.

Drakken was sparring with a tall, thin man. He was using some mad karate moves but Drakken was holding his own. She could tell her cousin was trying his best not to using too much force. The man went to punch Drakken. The thin man's hand was caught by Drakken. The other man looked surprised at Drakken's strength. The thin man pulled his hand back and tried punching again. Drakken caught his arm at the wrist. He twisted it. The other man cried out and fell to his knees. Persephone walked over slowly. The man tried kicking out. But the both dodged him.

Drakken wrestled with the man to get cuffs on him. He then picked him up. The man was resisting but was no match for Drakken. Persephone held onto his other arm. The man looked shocked.

They walked him out to the cruiser. They wrestled him into the car. They rode back to the precinct in silence.

Persephone's head still throbbed a little. But it would stop soon. She glanced over at Drakken. He appeared to have some bruises on his arms. But he didn't seem affected by them.

When they arrived back at the precinct they wrestled the struggling man to a holding cell. They would let him sit until he calmed down.

* * *

Persephone walked back to her desk. She sat down for a moment. Her head had stopped throbbing but there was still a lump. She winced from the pain when she touched it. Drakken sat at his desk. He was rubbing his arms. "Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I should be fine." He was quiet for a few minutes. He then got up from his desk and walked away.

Persephone watched him walk away. She wanted to ask him about his parentage. But she hesitated. We would most likely freak out. Especially if he learned which angel she was descended from. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She sensed someone walking towards her.

"Hey Persi." It was Bryan's voice.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Hi. How's your case going?" She looked up at him. He didn't look happy.

"Did you really threaten Miranda?"

"Nope." Persephone smirked.

"Well, she was here earlier."

"I know."

"She said you talked to her."

"I sure did." Persephone kept her eyes on her husband. He looked agitated.

"Well, she said you threatened her."

"I didn't. I just told her to stay away from you."

Bryan folded his arms. "She said your eyes glowed."

"Oops." Persephone pretended to be sorry. Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I told you I would take care of it."

Persephone stood up and put her hands on his arms. "Sorry. She said she wanted you back. I couldn't help myself."

"She just came out and said that."

"Yeah."

He sighed. "On her own. You didn't draw it out."

Persephone shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe a little."

Bryan scoffed. "Why?"

"The Devil made me do it." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Dammit Persi. I know this is a difficult situation. But please. Trust me. I will handle it."

"Fine." She started to walk away. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't." He smiled.

"So, what was in the gift?"

"Persi."

"What?"

"Can we not do this here?" He groaned.

Persephone glared at him, "Okay fine. We'll wait till we get home. Maybe my father can join in."

"No!" He said it a little louder than intended. "Can we not involve Lucifer?"

Persephone chuckled. "Whatever. I'll see you later." She walked away from him. She was agitated now. Her husband seemed to be defending that bitch. She wanted to punch something. Persephone walked into the locker room.

She could hear voices coming from inside. Both were very familiar. One was Drakken's voice. She didn't want to eavesdrop. So, she walked full tilt into the room. She spied Drakken sitting on a bench talking to a very familiar face. Her uncle Amenadiel was sitting beside Drakken.

It made sense now. Drakken was a spitting image of Amenadiel. Everything from his eyes to his smile. The only difference was the short hair on Drakken's head. They both stopped talking when Persephone walked in.

She smiled at Drakken. "Hey Drak." She walked over to her locker. The two men were still quiet. Where they trying to be invisible? Or was Drakken pretending that Amenadiel was invisible. The angels could hide themselves from the vision of humans. But he was sitting there on the bench clear as day.

She rummaged in the locker for something. She had forgotten what. Her mind was on Amenadiel. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. He could simply be Drakken's watcher. Pulling out bag of peanuts. She closed the locker. She turned to her partner. "So, we going to let our suspect stew a little longer?"

"Another hour I think will do." Drakken answered. He looked right at her.

She nodded and started to exit the room. She paused and turned around. She smiled at her uncle. "Merry Christmas Amenadiel." She saw Drakken's surprised expression. But she didn't address it. She just walked out of the room.

As she walked down the hall she wrestled with the bag of peanuts. Her sensitive ears heard someone racing after her. She didn't turn to acknowledge her cousin.

"Persi. Wait."

She stopped. Finally got the nuts to open. She popped a couple into her mouth. "What's up?"

He looked at her for a moment. "You saw him?"

"You mean Amenadiel. Yeah. Did you?"

"Uh yeah. But I didn't think anyone else could."

Persephone chuckled. She was thirsty and started for the break room. She was really needing the Coke today. "Why don't you think anyone else could see Amenadiel?" Persephone asked while fumbling with the vending machine.

"Well, I don't think you'll believe me."

She grabbed the can of coke. She opened it and took a sip. "Try me."

"He's an angel." Drakken said.

Persephone sat at one of the tables. She popped some more peanuts into her mouth. "I know."

Drakken sat across from her. "How?"

She took a deep breath. Thankful they were the only two in the room. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Look, Drakken I know you are angel spawn. So am I."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He looked away.

"Yes you do."

His shoulders dropped. "Okay you got me."

She took another long sip of Coke. "It's cool. I don't mind. It's nice to meet another cousin."

He smiled weakly. "My mother was a nun. I guess she was chosen special."

Persephone scoffed. What was it about nuns? "So, is Amenadiel your watcher?"

Drakken shook his head. "No he is my father."

She laughed. "I figured as much. You look just like him. I should have figured it out sooner."

"How did you know, what I was?"

"My father told me."

He looked up. "Your father?"

"Remember you met him. Lucifer." She knew saying his name may cause tension. The other angels didn't take too kindly to it being mentioned.

His eyes got wide and he stood up from the table and backed towards the door. "That was really your father."

"Yes."

He turned and rushed out of the room.

Persephone sat for a moment. She finished her snack. Then calmly got to her feet and walked back to her desk. Drakken was sitting at his. He glared at her. She calmly sat at her own desk. "So, are we going to question the suspect?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who your father is?"

Persephone rolled her eyes. "It's not something I advertise. I mean he doesn't exactly hold back when he introduces himself. But most people think he is lying. Or putting on a show."

"I can't believe this."

"Your dad didn't say anything."

"No." Drakken said quickly. "You should have said something sooner."

"Oh sorry Drakken. I forgot to hand over my family tree when we met."

"That's not what I meant."

"So, what now?"

"I think I need a different partner."

Persephone snorted. "Oh. Why?"

"You know why."

"Because of narrow minded prejudices you have. I bet that nun of a mother filled your head with all sorts of lies about my father." Persephone looked up at the ceiling. This was turning out to be a stressful day.

"Don't talk about my mom like that. And they aren't lies."

Persephone sighed. "Look. I am not my father. Don't blame me for what _he_ did." She leaned towards him. "I am willing to work with you. I am not the biggest fan of _your father_." She paused. Her cousin was shifting in his seat. "I was starting to like working with you. I think we could be a great team. Let's show both of our fathers we can put aside our differences."

He folded his arms and looked away. He refused to look at her.

"I'm sure Grandfather would be proud."

Drakken looked at her. He sighed. "Okay. Let's go question this guy."

"Great." Persephone stood up and started for the holding cell. Drakken soon followed.

 **Author's Note: Oh boy. All sorts of drama in the ole police precinct. I know that reveal may have been a little predictable. Oh well. Ha-ha.**


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone and Drakken sat in the interrogation room across from the thin man. They were all silent. The thin man named Gregory Abbot was refusing to answer any questions. They had been at it for half an hour.

"Come on Gregory. Tell us why you attacked us?" Drakken asked the man.

"You broke into my studio." He finally spoke.

"No, we didn't. It was open." Persephone responded.

"I was frightened."

"We announced ourselves" Drakken countered.

The man looked down at the table. He rocked for a moment. "Where did you learn to fight?" He asked Drakken. "You have some moves."

Drakken shrugged. "I was in the Marine Corps."

Gregory nodded. "Oh. That explains a lot."

"Can you tell us why you have all those pictures of Laci Andrews?"

"Who?" The man looked away from them. He folded his arms and leaned back in the seat.

There was a knock at the door. Captain Craig opened the door and walked in with a man in a suit. He definatly looked like a lawyer.

The man in the suit looked at Gregory. "Don't say another word Gregory."

"Who are you?" Gregory said to him.

"Richard Penn. I'm an attorney. Your mother sent me."

Drakken and Persephone both sighed. The attorney looked at them. "This interview is over."

"But he assaulted us. He is a suspect in our case." Persephone said to him.

"You broke into his studio."

"We did no such thing." She folded her arms. "It was open. The sign clearly said open."

"Well if he assaulted you. How come neither of you have any injuries?"

Drakken and Persephone glanced at each other. Captain Craig cleared his throat. "I need to speak with you both." They got up and followed the Captain out of the room. "What did you two do?"

"We apprehended him. Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" Drakken said to him.

"Well, he said you broke into the studio."

"The sign said open." Persephone argued. "We walked in and announced ourselves. He told us to come to the back. He then took a bat or something to me. I came to and he was fighting with Drakken."

Drakken held up his hands. "I was defending myself."

The captain sighed. "How come you didn't report the assault? Neither of you look bruised."

Persephone felt the spot where she had been it. It wasn't even tender. She glanced at Drakken. He no longer appeared to be bruised. The captain was right.

"There were dozens of pictures of Laci on his wall." Persephone tried explaining.

"Yes, but you guys didn't have a warrant. We have to let him go."

"But Captain." Persephone tried to argue.

"Our hands are tied. Get something else." He walked away.

Persephone growled and punched the wall. The wall dimpled a little. Her fist was now bruised. "Damn."

She and Drakken watched as the man and his lawyer walked out of the room. She was sure he looked good for this. The photos were pretty intriguing.

"What now?" Drakken was clearly frustrated.

Persephone sighed. "I think we need Evan."

"His father won't let him talk."

"We have to convince him. I think Evan saw more than he'll say." Persephone walked back towards their desks.

"Are you sure?"

"The other day when you were talking to his grandma. He drew a rather disturbing picture." Persephone sat at her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out Evan's drawing and handed it to her cousin.

Drakken looked it over with wide eyed fascination. "A seven-year-old drew this?"

"Yes. He said it was death. It's all he sees."

Drakken shook his head. "Poor kid. I would be horrified if that was one of my kids." He handed the drawing back to Persephone.

"I feel his pain." She looked at the drawing. Memories of her mother's death came to her mind. "I was six when my mother died. I hid in a closet while she was being strangled. I heard the whole thing. Unfortunately, they said she died of a drug overdose."

"I'm sorry. How did you find out she was strangled?"

"I was in Los Angeles visiting my father." She left out the part about how Amenadiel had told her to go. He had wanted her to convince Lucifer to return to Hell. "I started having dreams about it. Then I saw her old manager and it all flooded back to me."

"Manager?" He leaned forward.

"My mother was a famous actress. You heard of Joanie Lynn Collins?"

"That was your mother?"

"Yeah."

He held up a hand. "Wait. What was your father doing in Los Angeles?"

"He lives there."

Drakken narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean he _lives_ there?"

"Oh your dad didn't tell you." She chuckled and leaned back. "He retired and left Hell."

Drakken raised an eyebrow. "He can do that."

Persephone laughed. "Not really no. Your father is the one that was tasked with getting him back to Hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything."

"No. I'm afraid he rarely says anything to me." Drakken said sadly. "He says a few cryptic things and flies off usually."

Persephone frowned. She actually felt a little bad for her cousin. Here she had a fairly normal relationship with her father. They did fight a lot. But so did a lot of families. "I'm sorry. It's not easy being what we are."

"No doubt." Drakken laughed. "I have to admit. It's kind of nice having someone I can talk about it with."

"I know what you mean." She sighed. Persephone usually had Malachi to talk to. But they hadn't spoken much since Isaiah died. She knew he still was watching her. But he rarely appeared. She had met only one other angel spawn besides Isaiah. A son of arch angel Michael wandered Central Park. "Does your wife know?"

"Yeah. Boy, she will freak out when I tell her about you."

Persephone looked at the desk. "I get that a lot."

"I'm sorry I freaked out. It's just a lot to take in. I mean I have met some of angel descendants. But you are on a different level."

She shrugged. "I'm just like everyone else."

"If you say so." Drakken laughed.

"I am."

Drakken sighed. "Let's get back to the case. We need to get in contact with William Andrews."

"I agree." Persephone turned to her computer screen.

* * *

Across town in a beautiful penthouse overlooking Central Park, the Devil sat on the balcony. He had on a silk robe and was sipping a brown liquor. Smoke rose from a lit cigarette. He had spent the night with a couple of kinky elves. Well, not real elves. The kind that helped the fake Santa's at the mall. He had decided to sleep in late.

He hardly noticed how cold it was. Though he was surprised the sun was shining. A cold breeze made him shiver slightly. But there was no snow. It was strange. He got up from his seat and walked back inside.

Persephone's cousin Cody was playing with Tristan in the living room. Lucifer was a little perturbed when his daughter had told him this nineteen-year-old would be the nanny. He did seem to know what he was doing. But he also had let Tristan get kidnapped when he was barely a week old.

He tried not to think about that time. His son Isaiah had helped. But he still was slain by a golden sword. Lucifer sighed and headed to the bar. He poured some more liquor into the glass. Sensing someone behind him, he turned. Bryan's younger daughter was staring at him, again. "What is it you want strange, child?" He took a sip. The child wore her signature black pants and black freaky band shirt. A pentagram wrapped around her neck.

"Nothing." She folded her arms.

He walked back to the living room. Her older sister was now playing with Tristan. That one was a little less irritating. She more or less steered clear of him. And her few words to him were at least nice. She had her father's golden blonde hair and his smile.

He sat on the couch and looked at the TV. Cody was watching some insufferable reality show. He sipped his drink. The younger girl sitting on the opposite couch. He ignored her. "Cody, do you mind if I change this?"

Cody shrugged. "Sure. I'm going to go work on my blog."

"What about Tristan?" Lucifer referred to his grandson.

"Savanna's watching him. And your right there."

"Yes, well I'm not the one being paid to care for him."

"You're his grandfather." Cody argued.

The Devil scoffed. These damn kids were getting on his nerves. "Fine. Go do your silly computer thing." He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Nothing looked appealing. How did the humans fin so much entertainment from this thing? The history channel flashed some religious thing. It was talking about him.

He settled on it. He laughed at the things the humans would say about him. He watched the screen for a few moments.

Savanna scoffed. "Don't tell me you are into the Devil stuff too." She said to him. "Well, I guess it makes sense."

Lucifer ignored her. He just kept his eyes on the screen.

"I mean why would you call yourself Lucifer?" Savanna continued.

He sighed and put his hand on the bridge of his nose. These girls were giving him a headache. "Because that's what my father named me."

"Why would he do that?" Savanna asked.

"Why don't you ask Him?" Lucifer turned his gaze to Bryan's elder daughter.

"I don't know your father." She stated. Tristan was in her arms. He was laughing at seemingly nothing.

"Look up." He quipped.

The girl gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Lucifer chucked quietly.

"He thinks he is the devil Savanna." Autumn chimed in.

"Really?" She turned to Lucifer.

These children were getting on his nerves. When did he become the bloody babysitter? He was here in New York to have fun. Not listen to annoying questions from these damn kids. He stood up and walked back to the bar. He picked up the bottle and poured it into the glass. He took a long drink and poured more in.

"You sure drink a lot." Savanna said to him.

"When I'm surrounded by other people's annoying spawn I get thirsty." He said between drinks.

Savanna frowned. "It's not good for Tristan to be around."

The Devil rolled his eyes. "I don't get drunk."

"Everyone gets drunk." Savanna added.

A low growl emanated from deep within him. He turned and started walking out of the room. He was going to get dressed and then find some trouble. He walked into the room his daughter had set aside for him. She ad decorated it to suit him. He looked around. His daughter really had figured out his style.

After he was dressed he walked back towards the living room. He was fixing his cuff links. He could hear new voices in the living room. He entered. Bryan's parents were there. Also Bryan's ex-wife. Curious.

They stopped talking and looked at him. Lucifer eyed Hank. The fat clod. He was wearing a dirty plumber's shirt and jeans. His shirt didn't quite cover his stomach. Lucifer could smell the faint stench of human waste coming from the man. He shuddered.

"What's going on?" Lucifer asked them.

Hank snorted. "We're here to get the girls."

Miranda looked at Lucifer. She couldn't believe this man was old enough to be Persephone's father. He looked younger than Bryan. "I don't want them around your daughter."

"Oh. Do tell?" Lucifer looked at her.

"Don't worry about it Lucifer." Hank stated.

Tristan was laying on the floor with one of those baby entertainment centers. He started crying. Hank walked over and picked him up. Tristan just started crying louder. The lights in the room flickered. The TV went static.

Lucifer was impressed by his grandson. He wondered how much power the boy would have as he got older. He walked over to Hank. "Let me have him Hank."

"No. He'll get used to me. All of my other grandkids love me."

Tristan just kept crying. It was clear he was not comfortable.

"I insist. You worry about the girls."

Hank nodded and let Lucifer take the baby. The Devil held the baby close and he stopped crying. That just made Hank upset. Lucifer chuckled and looked down at Tristan. "Babies know who they are comfortable around, Hank." He laughed and walked to the nursery.

He sat with the baby until he was sleeping. He placed him in his crib and walked out. Tristan didn't start crying again. Savanna and Autumn were walking out with their bags. Their mother and grandmother with them. He stopped at Cody's room.

"Cody, I am heading out. Oh and the girls are leaving too."

Cody looked up from his computer. "Where are they going?"

"Their mother is taking them. So, anyways I put Tristan down for a nap." He turned to head out.

"Wait." Cody called.

Lucifer paused. "What?"

"Why is Miranda taking them?"

The Devil shrugged. "Not my concern. Anyways. Tell Persephone I'll be home later or whenever." He started for the door.

 **Author's Note: I know I promised to have Maze in the story. I have tried finding a way to integrate her. But I hate to just plop in characters for the sake of plopping them in. So, we got Amenadiel instead. Haha. Hopefully next story I'll try to get Maze in.**


	8. Chapter 8

The streets of New York race by the windows. Persephone and Drakken were headed to the office of William Andrews. The husband of Laci. They wanted to convince him to let them talk to his son, Evan. Evan was the only witness to his mother's murder. He was key in getting the right culprit.

Persephone was driving. She hummed quietly to herself. Lost in thought. Her cousin sat beside her. The revelation had just come to light. Drakken had been hesitant about working with her. They had both found out each other's angelic parentage. Persephone was more accepting than Drakken. He was starting to accept her.

He looked over at her. "What's your father like?"

Persephone glanced at him. "You met him." She responded.

"Yea. Briefly. But seriously. What is he like? It has to be pretty strange. Having the devil be your dad."

Persephone chuckled and shrugged. "He's like a regular dad, I guess. I didn't know he was my father until I was sixteen. But he had always been involved in my life."

"What do you mean?" Drakken looked at her. She wondered why he was so curious about Lucifer all of the sudden. Earlier he had wanted to run away from her.

"Well, as a kid I remember this man showing up at different times of my life. He was always dressed in black. He was there the day my mother died. He found me in the closet and then took me to a playground. He showed up at dance recitals and my birthday." She paused. It made her happy thinking about it. "When I was sixteen I committed suicide."

"You mean it was an attempt."

Persephone shook her head. "No. I died." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I woke up in Hell."

"You've been to Hell. Like the actual Hell?" He sounded curious with a bit of fear.

"Yes. That was where I learned who my father was. At first I was scared. It was the man in black. The one who had always been there. He was so warm and kind. Everything I had been taught to believe about the Devil was a lie. I have never seen him as evil or whatever everyone else sees." She felt tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away. "I know you think he is evil."

"I don't know what I think." He said quietly. "I didn't know Amenadiel was my father until I was eighteen. He would show up from time to time at the church. He would talk to me but not long."

"So, he really hooked up with a nun?" She asked.

Drakken shifted in his seat. "You know angels don't actually have to have sex with humans to have kids, right?"

"Oh right. I have been told about that. So, your mom was- "

"A virgin. Yes." He chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go there."

"It's alright." He looked out the window for a moment. "I miss my mom. She passed away a couple years ago. I wish she could have met my kids."

"I know what you mean." Persephone looked over at her cousin.

They sat in silence again. Both lost to their thoughts. Persephone liked having someone to talk to. One day she would take Drakken to meet George, a son of Michael. He roamed Central Park. He mostly only spoke to pigeons and squirrels. But he had recognized Persephone as a child of an angel. He didn't flinch when he found out which angel. \

They pulled up in front of a tall office building. Once inside they headed to William Andrews' office. The secretary watched them walk up. A young woman with blonde hair. She was reading a magazine.

Persephone held up her badge. "I'm Detective Lockhart and this is Detective Knight. We are here to speak with Mr. Andrews."

She sighed. "He's busy." Her gaze dropped back to her magazine.

"Please." Drakken pleaded with her. "It's in regards to his wife's murder."

She sighed heavily and picked up the phone. "Mr. Andrews. Two detectives are here to talk about your wife." She paused. "Okay." She pointed at the door. "Go on in."

They walked past her and into a nice corner office. It was lavishly decorated. A brown haired man sat at a desk. He resembled his son. He smiled as they walked up to him. Holding out a hand. "Hello detectives."

"Hello Mr. Andrews. I am Detective Knight and this is Detective Lockhart." Drakken shook his hand. Persephone followed suit and they both sat down.

"You can call me Bill." He sat down. "Do you have new information on my wife's murder?"

Persephone was a little suspicious of the man. He sounded way too upbeat and jovial. No sign of depression or grief. She found it odd. "Well, we had a suspect. But we can't hold him."

Bill's expression darkened. "What do you mean?"

"We don't have enough evidence." Drakken responded.

"We only have one witness. Your son." Persephone added.

Bill leaned back in his seat. "He's been thorough too much."

"I know. But he may be the only key to getting the suspect." Persephone explained.

"I don't want to put him through any more stress." Bill responded and turned his chair towards the windows.

Persephone pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. She placed it on Bill's desk. "He drew this the other day."

Bill turned his seat and glanced at the picture. He gasped. Shaking his head tears formed in his eyes. "He keeps drawing this."

"He said it was death."

Bill nodded. "That's all he sees."

"We can have a child psychologist talk to him. He is going to need a lot of help." Persephone leaned forward. "It's not an easy thing for a kid to process."

"What would you know? He has to live with this image for the rest of his life."

"I know what he is going through. My mother was murdered when I was six. I heard the whole thing."

The man looked at Persephone. She could see him processing what she had just said.

"He can get through it. He just needs the right help. He wants to talk about it. I sat with him the other day when Johna came into the precinct. That's when he drew that." Persephone pursed her lips. "We need your help."

Bill picked up the picture. He sighed. He looked at the two detective. "I'll think about it."

"Keep in mind the sooner we do this. The better chances we have at catching this guy." Drakken stated.

Bill nodded. "I'll give you guys a call. Now if you excuse me. I have to get back to work."

Drakken and Persephone stood up. Persephone pulled out her card and handed it to the man. "Thank you for your time." They turned and walked out of the office.

In the elevator they stood in silence for a moment. "You think he'll call?" Drakken asked.

"I don't know." Persephone responded. "In the meantime we need to try and find other evidence against our suspect."

* * *

Hours later Persephone finally arrived home. She had a bag of groceries in one hand. "Hello?" She called. The living room was quiet. She walked into the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter. Putting the cold stuff away she walked to the nursery. Tristan wasn't in his crib. "Hello?"

"Hey Persi." She heard Cody's voice coming from his room. She stood in the doorway. He was sitting at his computer with Tristan in his arms. Tristan was laughing and playing with the keyboard.

"Hey. Where is everyone else?"

Cody looked up. "Your dad left hours ago. Miranda took the girls. And I don't know about Bryan."

"He probably went to the bar with Jake." She responded. She walked over to Cody. "I'll take Tristan."

Cody smiled. "Okay. He was having fun with the keyboard." He laughed.

Persephone picked up her son. She kissed him and held him close. "Hey troublemaker. Thanks Cody. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He responded.

Persephone laughed. "I bet you could. I'll make something." She headed back for the kitchen. She put Tristan into his bouncy chair and proceeded to find something to make for dinner. Deciding on Hamburger Helper.

She stood over the stove humming. Tristan babbled happily in his chair. She was relishing the quiet. The food was starting to smell good. She hadn't eaten much all day. Walking over to the fridge she pulled out a wine cooler. Twisting off the top she took a long swig.

"What on earth is that smell?" Lucifer's voice cut through the silence.

"Dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I don't think so." He turned up his nose.

"It's Hamburger Helper, Dad." She looked him over. He had on one of his usual suits. Black with a purple dress shirt and purple kerchief in the breast pocket. "So, what have you been up to all day?"

"I found some mall elves to entertain."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. You didn't bring them home did you?"

"Why?"

"Wait you did."

"No." Lucifer responded. He looked over at Tristan. Tristan smiled up at him. "What is Mummy cooking, Tristan?"

Cody walked into the kitchen a moment later. "Hey Lucifer." He sat at the table. "I'm starved. That smells good."

"You're serious?" Lucifer looked at him.

"You act like you have never eaten Hamburger Helper." Persephone stood stirring the food.

"I most certainly have not." The Devil turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Persephone sat at the table for a few moments while letting the food finish cooking. She looked at Cody. "How's the blog going?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess."

Tristan started sniffling. Moments later he was crying. Persephone picked him up. He had wet himself. "Cody, the food should be ready shortly. Help yourself."

"Thanks Persi."

She carried Tristan to the nursery. He was still crying when she lay him on the changing table. The lights flickered a bit. She placed her hand on his chest. Tapping into the calm. "Calm down. Let's not make the lights go out." He stopped crying and looked up at her. "See. No need to get mad." She changed his diaper.

Back in the kitchen Cody was digging into dinner. She set Tristan back down in the bouncy chair and washed her hands. She was plating some food when Lucifer walked back in. She handed him the plate. "Here eat this. It won't kill you."

"Fine." He walked over to the table and sat down. She watched as he took a bite. His face didn't curl in disgust. "It's alright."

Persephone laughed and made a plate for herself. Finally, able to sit down she took a few bites. "I think it's good. Mmm."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I just have a refined palette."

"Yeah okay whatever. Sorry it's not foie gras."

Moments later Bryan walked into the kitchen. He looked angry. He didn't say anything to anyone. Just getting a beer out of the fridge and walking out. Persephone got up and walked after him. "Bryan. You hungry. I made dinner."

He sat in a huff on the couch. He just chugged his beer. "I'm not hungry."

She sat beside him. "Honey. Is everything alright?"

He chugged more beer. Then turned his blue eyes towards her. "Miranda took the girls."

"Oh yeah Cody told me. I thought they would be back by now."

"No Persi. She took them for good. They are at her parent's house. She doesn't want them here."

Persephone frowned. "Why?"

"You know why." His voice rose a little.

"No, I don't."

He stood up and glared down at her. "Yes you do. Remember earlier today when you threatened her. I told you that I would handle this. But you had to go and use your damn devil powers." His voice steadily got louder.

Persephone stood up and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Bryan. I know you said you would take care of it. But- "

"But. Excuses Persephone. I just got them back. I was over at her parents' house trying to convince her to let them come back. But she won't." He yelled "So thank you for that." He stormed out of the room.

Persephone followed him. "Well, maybe she shouldn't have tried to kiss you. She told me she wanted you back."

"Yeah! After you used your damn mind powers on her!" He was heated. They walked into their bedroom.

"Oh I'm sorry Bryan. But I am supposed to sit idly by while another woman is trying to take you away from me."

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD HANDLE IT." His face was red.

Persephone stood quietly for a moment. "I told you I was sorry." Tears formed in her eyes. "But I can't handle the thought of another woman trying to steal you from me."

"Do you not trust me at all?" He sputtered. "That was never going to happen."

They heard a knock on the door. Lucifer stood in the doorway looking at them. "Is everything alright?"

"It's okay Dad." Persephone didn't sound very convincing.

"No it isn't." He walked into the room.

Bryan glared at him. "Don't worry about it. This is a human problem. Wouldn't want to Devil to take time out of screwing everything in sight to worry about it."

Lucifer glared back. "I beg your pardon. I just heard you two yelling. I was concerned."

Persephone walked over to her father. "Don't worry about it Dad."

Bryan walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Is it this in regard to his daughters?"

Persephone nodded. "Miranda took them to her parents' house. She doesn't want me around them."

"Well, why not?" Lucifer looked at his daughter. She was sitting on the bed.

"I may have threatened her earlier at the police station."

"Why?"

"She tried kissing him."

Lucifer's eyes got wide. He looked towards the bathroom door. He started for the door. "Bryan!" He shouted.

Persephone was on her feet. She put her hands on her father's arm. "Dad. Don't'."

"Bryan, get out here."

"Dad. I'm serious. Let us figure this out. Please."

Lucifer looked at her. "He upset you."

"Yes. I'm upset but we need to work this out. Please Dad."

He sighed and walked away from the door. "He better not hurt you." Lucifer's voice turned to venom. His eyes flashed with fire.

"Dad. Please. Just don't worry about it." She pleaded with her father.

Lucifer sneered. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and stormed out of the room.

Persephone sat on the bed. Her head in her hands. Tears fell from her eyes. She then got up and walked back to the kitchen. Cody was cleaning up dinner. "Thanks Cody."

He looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She picked up Tristan. She kissed the baby. "See you in the morning." She said to her cousin before walking to the nursery. She sat on the rocking chair with Tristan on her chest. She hummed quietly while he fell asleep.

Bryan walked in. He watched her with the baby. "I'm sorry about getting so angry." He said calmly.

Persephone kept rocking Tristan. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone all Lucifer on Miranda." She stood up carefully. She gently placed Tristan in his crib. "Let's go to bed. We'll figure this out together."

Bryan put his arm around her and kissed her. "I agree."

They watched their son sleep for a moment before going to their own room.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later it was Christmas morning. Everyone in the house was in good cheer. Even the Devil was happily opening gifts with the family. Persephone and Bryan had been a little tense with each other. But they tried to put on a good face for Tristan.

Persephone sat with Tristan playing with one of the new toys his grandfather had gotten him. "You bought half the toy store, Dad." She remarked.

He just shrugged. "What can I say? I love that little bugger."

Persephone placed Tristan in Lucifer's arms. "I know." She pulled out her phone to take a picture. "That's adorable."

Tristan laughed happily in his grandfather's arms. It was clear that they had a connection.

Bryan sat quietly on the couch. He was taking in the moment. "Thanks for all the gifts, Lucifer."

"You are welcome."

"Still a little surprised you would want to celebrate Christmas." Bryan remarked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucifer asked.

"Umm well because."

"Oh right. I'm the Devil. Can't let my little brother have all of the attention. No, I figured it would annoy my Father to no end."

"Dad. Please don't anger Grandfather while you are in my house." Persephone laughed.

"He's not going to be angry. I'm sitting here with my family. Isn't that what this stupid holiday is for? I mean Jesus was born in June."

Bryan looked at him. "Really?"

Lucifer nodded.

Bryan laughed. "You want to come to my parents' house later?"

"I would rather be dragged back to Hell by my nuts." Lucifer responded.

"Ouch." Bryan laughed. "I guess that's a no."

"I thought they didn't want Persephone there."

Bryan shrugged. "My mom convinced Miranda to let the girls spend today at their house."

"Oh how nice of her." Lucifer said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do then, Dad?" Persephone was picking up wrapping paper.

"Find some more despondent elves." He chuckled.

"Well, if you bring them back here, keep the amorous activates in your room."

"Yes Mother." He looked at his daughter. "Whatever you say."

Persephone rolled her eyes. She turned to Cody. He was watching TV. "What about you Cody?"

"Oh. I am getting together with some friends."

"Sounds like fun." Persephone sat down next to Lucifer. Tristan was still happily in his arms. "My son has you wrapped around his little finger." She tickled her son's chin. He laughed.

"What can I say?" Lucifer smirked. "I'm Sexypa."

Persephone sighed. "Yeah okay." She hated that name. But he insisted. "Have you noticed the lights flickering when he gets upset?"

"Yep."

"Did I do that?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yep. You sure did." He looked down at the happy baby. "Scared your grandmother to death. She thought you were possessed."

Persephone barely remembered her grandmother on her mother's side. The woman had been quiet. She passed away when Persephone was ten. "Really?"

Lucifer laughed. "Yeah. Called in a priest and everything."

"Oh wow." She sighed. "I hope he turns out okay."

"He'll be fine Persephone. He has a you to teach him to control it. And I'll be here too." Lucifer gave her a reassuring smile. "Someone has to teach him some style. Lord knows you won't."

Persephone stuck her tongue out. "Thanks Dad." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and stood up to continue cleaning the mess in the living room.

* * *

A couple of hours later Bryan and Persephone were in the car on the way to his parent's house. They sat in silence. Tristan was sleeping in his car seat. They all had on Christmas sweaters. Persephone was thinking about the case she was working on.

Yesterday, Bill Andrews had called to say he wouldn't let his son talk to the police. She had found that suspicious. Why was he so against helping his son? Their hands were tied on this. It made her upset. Evan's grandmother wanted to help. Persephone sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

"Oh I am just thinking about the case."

"Well, try to focus on today. IT will be fun."

"Sure okay." Persephone wasn't overly convincing in that statement. Part of her was tempted to join her father in his devilish activities. Years before she had volunteered at homeless shelters. This was the first year in a long time she had been with a big family gathering.

The black Range Rover stopped in front of a three story building. The ground floor was dedicated to Hank's plumbing business. He ran it with his elder son Joshua. The upper floors were where they lived. Today the warehouse of the business had been decorated for the holiday. It was the only way the whole family could fit.

Persephone grabbed the plate of cookies she had baked. Bryan had Tristan and a bag of gifts. They walked to the front door. Sally greeted them.

"You three look festive." She said happily. "Go on in. Oh those cookies look wonderful Persephone."

"Thank you Sally."

She followed Bryan into the building. A lot of people were gathered. Bryan being one of four children and some cousins and lots of others. Miranda was there Savanna and Autumn. Persephone tried not to look at her.

Persephone spotted Bryan' youngest sister Megan. She was sitting with her three-year-old son, Hunter. "Hey Megan." She said while sitting down.

"Persi!" Megan exclaimed. She leaned over and hugged Persephone. "You look great."

Megan was the one Persephone got along with the best out of Bryan' siblings. His other sister Nicole was sitting nearby. She barely acknowledged Persephone. Nicole was talking to Joshua's wife Carolyn. She too just barely acknowledged Persephone.

Bryan walked over with a fussy Tristan. "Can you take him for a bit?"

Persephone smiled. "Okay." And reached for her son. He calmed down a bit in his mother's arms.

Autumn walked over and sat down next to Persephone. "Hey Persi."

Persephone smiled at her stepdaughter. "Hi Autumn. How are things going?"

She shrugged. "Okay."

Persephone looked at her. She was wearing her usual black attire. Only her pentagram was gone. "What happened to your necklace?"

Autumn frowned. "I have been second guessing my beliefs."

"Why?"

"Your father said some things. I don't know."

Persephone pursed her lips. "Don't let my father influence what you believe. Believe what you want."

Miranda rushed over and glared at Persephone. She then turned her attention to Autumn. "I told you not to talk to her." She sneered.

Persephone put up a hand. "Look, Miranda. I'm sorry about the other day." She tried to tap into her calm center. Using it to calm everyone around her.

Miranda sighed. "Okay. Whatever. I guess I shouldn't have tried to kiss Bryan."

"There. That wasn't so hard was it." Persephone smiled at her. "See we can all be peaceful. Don't want to bring everyone else down. Right?"

"Okay. Whatever." She walked over to another part of the room.

Megan snorted. "I never liked her. I'm glad Bryan married you. You are so much more fun."

"Thanks Megan."

Autumn looked at her aunt. "You don't like my mom?"

Megan shrugged. "Not really. But I love you and Savanna."

Sally clapped her hands. "Dinner is ready. Come and get it everyone."

Bryan walked over to her. "I'll hold Tristan while you get some food." He picked up the baby.

Persephone kissed him. "Thank you honey." She walked over to the buffet table. She was standing behind Nicole and Carolyn. The food smelled divine. She was starved.

Nicole turned to her. "So Persephone. How is it having Bryan's ex back in town?"

"Awkward." Persephone responded while spooning stuffing onto her plate. "How is it supposed to be?"

"True. I guess." Nicole laughed. "You know we all grew up together. I dated Miranda's brother in high school. We were not surprised when they got married."

"Oh that's nice to hear." Persephone concentrated on getting food.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it when Miranda left. Surely they would have been together forever." Nicole went on.

Persephone nodded and finished with her plate. She walked back to her seat and ate quietly. She missed being with her own family. Normally it would have been with her aunt and uncle with her cousins Jessica and Randy. Or she would have been helping at a soup kitchen. Helping people down on their luck was so much more satisfying to her.

Bryan sat next to her. Tristan was fussing a bit. Persephone fed Bryan a couple of forkfuls of food. "Thank you for being here." He said to her.

"You are welcome." She said quietly.

"I know it's not easy with Miranda being here."

"It's alright. Really. Even though everyone hates me." Persephone ate a couple of bites.

"They don't hate you."

"Well, your sister made it very clear that they all prefer Miranda. Which I don't understand."

Bryan sighed. "I'm sorry about that. It just a couple more hours."

Sally walked over. "How is everything tasting?"

"Great Sally." Persephone said to her. "It's always great."

"Thank you Persephone." She turned to her son. "Want me to hold the baby so you can get some dinner?"

Bryan nodded and stood up. He handed Tristan over to his mother and walked to the buffet. Sally sat next down. Tristan was content with her.

"I want to thank you for keeping the peace with Miranda." Sally said after a moment. "I know it's not easy."

"Well, it's the girls first holiday back. I don't want to ruin it for them."

"That's good. I know Miranda over reacted to your little talk the other day." Sally smiled at Tristan. "He is such a happy baby." Tristan laughed. "To tell you the truth I probably would have done the same thing. If I found out another woman tried to kiss my husband."

Persephone laughed. "Thank Sally." Though she couldn't imagine another woman wanting to kiss Hank. She was relieved that her mother-in-law seemed to be on her side.

"I mean I thought they would be together forever. But then Miranda had to cheat and leave him like that."

"I remember how devastated he was."

Sally nodded. "She wants to come back and act like everything is just peachy."

"Yep." Persephone was done with her food. "I can take Tristan now if you want to get some food."

"Thank you dear."

Persephone took her son into her arms. Sally took her empty plate. She sat quietly with her baby on her lap. He soon got sleepy. She got up and set him in the playpen that Sally had set up. She looked around for Bryan. She hadn't seen where he had wandered off to. He must be off talking to his brother or something.

Sally was at the buffet table getting food. She sighed. "We need more napkins." She started to set her food down.

"I'll go them Sally." Persephone offered.

"Oh. They are on the counter in the kitchen. Thank you."

Persephone headed upstairs to the residence. She headed into the kitchen. She walked in to see the napkins on the counter. She picked them up and noticed someone was in the dining room. Quietly she walked over to the door way.

What she saw made her drop the napkins. Bryan was standing there with Miranda in his arms kissing her. He made no sign of pushing her away. They appeared to be in the heat of the moment. Persephone couldn't hold back her emotions.

The room began to shake. A demonic growl erupted from deep within her.

Bryan and Miranda looked over at her. She stepped towards them. Glaring at her husband. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled. Turning she headed out of the room.

"Persi! Wait." Bryan shouted after her.

Persephone quickened her pace. The whole house was shaking. She refused to look back. Down the stairs into the warehouse. Everyone was standing around in shock as the room shook. Earthquakes weren't exactly something that happened in New York.

"Persi." Bryan shouted again.

Persephone stopped and turned to him. Her eyes full of fire "What!"

Miranda joined them a second later. A smug look on her face. That only enrage Persephone. She walked towards the other woman. Miranda saw the fire in Persephone's eyes and gasped. "What the hell are you.?"

Persephone slammed the other woman against a wall. "Your worst nightmare." She growled. Her voice was demonic. Not her own. "I told you I wasn't one to trifle with." She placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

The rest of the family was watching the scene unfold. The house still shaking. Someone screamed. The children were all crying.

Persephone's gaze bore down on Miranda. The curtains on the window next to her erupted in flame. Miranda gasped. "Please. Don't' hurt me."

Persephone felt Bryan's hands on her arms. "Persi. Stop. Please!" He pleaded with her. "Don't burn down my parents' house. Please. I can explain."

Persephone released her grip on Miranda and turned to her husband. Tears filled her eyes. "Trust you, huh." She calmed herself a little. The house stopped shaking. She walked over to her crying son and picked him up. Retrieving her purse from the corner she walked out to the car.

Bryan was in pursuit. "Please don't leave. I didn't mean that. Persi. Please." He tried reasoning with her.

Persephone put Tristan into his car seat. She closed the door and went for the driver's door. Bryan put himself between her and the door. "Move!" She growled.

He stood his ground. "Please Persi." His blue eyes were full of guilt and tears.

"My name is Persephone." She moved him out of the way and got into the SUV and started the engine. She glanced at his face once more before speeding away.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas in New York City was such a magnificent sight to behold. All the stores had beautiful displays. The large trees decorated to the nines. The crisp cool air. A little bit of snow had fallen the night before. But not so much that the roads were closed.

Lucifer Morningstar walked to the streets of Manhattan. He was finding himself indulging in everything the city had to offer. Even on Christmas the streets were still alive. He was meeting all sorts of women to entertain.

It was unusual to think that the Prince of Darkness himself would even consider celebrating a day such as this. One dedicated to his holier than thou younger brother. He stopped by a large window display. He admired the scene within. Even though it was a happy festive one.

He eventually found himself in a club. He was enjoying the festive atmosphere. Young men and women who had nowhere else to go danced to the rhythmic music. Ladies of all kinds gyrated in their skimpy outfits. A few caught his eye and he found himself dancing with them.

He had managed to convince a couple of young hotties to come home with him. Of course it wasn't really his home. It was his daughter's. But he didn't tell them that. They were thrilled to be invited to such a nice place.

One was blonde wearing a tight red dress that didn't make it to her knees. The other was a hot one of mixed race. She wore a leopard print number. The three of them were on the couch in the living room of the penthouse. The leopard swathed lady was on his lap. Their lips dancing together. The other one was leaned over slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

He was so looking forward to this hot, hot threesome. The blonde was kissing his neck and had her hands on the zipper of his pants. He purred with anticipation. "Oh you naughty little minx. Do go on."

Just then the front door of the penthouse opened and in walked his very upset daughter and grandson. Tristan was crying loudly while his mother tried consoling him. She walked by her father and his friends barely noticing them. A second later a door slammed.

Lucifer returned his attention back to his ladies. He tried concentrating on them. But his mind was now on his very upset daughter. Sighing loudly, he tried getting up. "Wil you ladies excuse me?" He stood up and zipped his pants. He walked to his daughter's bedroom door. He could hear her and Tristan both crying.

He knocked on the door. "Persephone, darling. Is everything alright?"

She didn't answer. He couldn't stand hearing either one of them crying. He opened the door. Persephone was sitting on the bed with her crying baby in her arms. Tears falling down her cheeks as well.

"Darling. What's wrong?" He had noticed that Bryan wasn't with them. He reached out to take Tristan from her. She just held him tighter. "Persephone. Daddy's here." He sat on the bed. He buttoned his shirt back up.

Persephone just sobbed. Poor Tristan sobbed. He reached over again to Tristan. This time she let him take the baby. Tristan soon stopped crying. He stood up and carried the baby to his room. The blonde lady walked in a second later.

"Was that your wife?"

Lucifer placed Tristan in the crib. "Goodness no." He responded.

The woman looked at Tristan. "Cute kid. He yours?"

"No. He is my grandson."

"No way. You aren't old enough to have a grandson." She scoffed.

"Why thank you." He smiled seductively at her. "I keep up my looks. But I assure you. He is my grandson."

She folded her arms. "Wow. You do look pretty good for your age." She wrapped her arms around Lucifer.

He pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her when Persephone stormed by the nursery. The was shook a bit. The Devil sighed loudly and pulled himself away from the amorous young lady. "Excuse me darling." He walked to the living room.

Persephone was at the bar in the corner. She had a bottle of vodka. She was chugging it straight out of the bottle. He rushed over and took the bottle out of her hands. "Want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"Oh daddy." She cried and threw her arms around him. Her head was buried in his chest as she sobbed.

He placed his hand on her back. "It's alright, darling. Tell me what happened."

The other woman in leopard was sitting on the couch. "Who's that?"

Lucifer turned his head to her. "My daughter."

She snorted. "You're serious." She stood up and headed for the door. "I'm leaving."

Lucifer sighed and watched her leave the home. He still had his sobbing mess of a daughter in his arms. "Come sit." He practically had to carry her to the couch.

Persephone sat up. She sniffled. "I can't believe he did that."

"What happened?"

"I caught Bryan kissing that stupid whore." Persephone's voice went from sobbing too angry. The room started shaking again. "That stupid smug whore. He looked like he liked it. Oh how could I be so stupid." She buried her head in her hands.

Lucifer felt his own anger bold up. No one hurt his little girl and lived to tell about it. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to hm. "It will be alright, darling." He said calmly.

The blonde woman walked into the living. She sat on the opposite couch. "So, are we going to do anything?"

Lucifer looked at her. "I'll have to take a raincheck." He was sulking inwards.

She got up and left.

Persephone laid against his chest and sobbed. His shirt becoming soaked from her tears. He hated to see his daughter in such distress. Bryan was going to be sorry that he made her cry.

* * *

Bryan Lockhart lay on the couch in his parent's living room. He found that he was having trouble sleeping. His mind going over what had happened. He tried to avoid Miranda. She kept throwing herself at him. All week she had called him. Brought him gifts. She tried kissing him twice.

He resisted her attempts to woo him. She had left him. She had taken their daughters from him. But a tiny part of him started to have stirrings of feelings for her. He had known her since they were kids. His father and her father were friends. It was no surprise when they got married right out of high school.

Their marriage had started off happy. But Miranda had a wandering lust. Bryan had joined the Army and was gone a lot. When he got out he joined the police force. That too kept him away from home a lot. He knew about Miranda's philandering ways. He blamed himself. Slowly their union fell apart. When she left for Seattle he was devastated. But more so for his daughters.

He had been paired with a young rookie at work. At first she had annoyed him. But he soon saw how good a cop she was. She was smart and brave. But there was something else. She had abilities he hadn't seen in other cops. It was when she used her powers on a suspect that he learned the truth about her. He stayed away from her. Got assigned a different partner. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had ignited a fire in him. He hadn't felt that way about anyone.

What had he done? Bryan sat up on the couch. He had his head buried in his hands. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He turned the light on over the stove. Opening the fridge, he picked out a bottle of beer. He closed the door and twisted the top off of the beer.

He turned to walk out of the kitchen when he noticed someone sitting at the table. His face hidden in the shadows. He wore a black suit and had his hands folded onto of his knee.

"Hello Bryan." Lucifer's voice was a sinister purr. He stood up. His face coming out of the shadows.

"Lucifer." He said slowly. "What are you doing here?" He tried to sound brave. But he knew what was coming.

Lucifer slowly advanced towards his son-in-law. His dark eyes like daggers. "There I was in the middle of a rather hot sexy threesome. When in walks my daughter and grandson. I spent the last several hours consoling her."

"I'm sorry." Bryan said shakily. "I can explain."

Lucifer growled. "Oh you better." He took another step towards Bryan.

Bryan backed up towards the fridge. "Look Lucifer. You don't need to do this. This is between me and Persi."

Lucifer took a few more steps causing Bryan to back up against the fridge. He lowered his face till he was mere inches from Bryan's. "Do you remember what I said to you the day we met?"

Bryan swallowed hard. "Y-yes." He dropped the bottle of beer. He tried to move away from his father-in-law but Lucifer slammed his hand against Bryan's chest. The refrigerator rocked backwards. Bryan was powerless to move.

"I said and I quote. That if you ever hurt my daughter. If you ever made her cry that I would punish you in ways you never thought possible. Well, you made her cry." His voice a low growl.

Bryan was trying his best not to let his fear come through. His heart pounding against his chest. "Lucifer, please. This is between me and Persi. You don't need to fight her battles for her."

The Devil laughed. It was a cold hard laugh. "I know I don't need to fight her battles. But I made a promise. I always keep my promises." His hand circled Bryan's neck.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lucifer." He choked out.

"Oh you say that. But your eyes say otherwise. The piss running down your leg tells me a whole different story. I can taste your fear." He was mere inches from Bryan's face.

Sweat beaded on his face. Bryan closed his eyes. "Please Lucifer. I love Persephone."

Lucifer loosened his grip. "What was that?"

"I love Persephone. I have never loved anyone more than I love her." Bryan closed his eyes. He felt tears threatening to fall down.

Lucifer backed away from his son-in-law. "Then tell me. Why was she crying? Tell me." He commanded.

The light in the kitchen suddenly came on. "What the hell is going on here?" Hank's voice cut in.

Lucifer turned to him. He was shirtless with only shorts on. He held a shotgun in his hands. His wife Sally was cowering behind him. Lucifer chuckled. "Oh Hank. Relax. Your son and I were merely having a discussion. Weren't we Bryan?"

Bryan was still plastered against the fridge. His eyes wide with fear. He nodded. "Yes." He squeaked out.

"That's not what it looks like to me." Hank looked at the puddle of liquid at Bryan's feet. His pants all wet. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you got out of my house before- "

"Before what Hank?" Lucifer took a step towards Hank. "Before you use that piddly weapon on me. Go ahead. I dare you. Shoot me." He smiled.

Hank held up the gun. "If you just leave. I won't shoot you."

"I'll leave just as soon as your son explains to me why my daughter was crying."

Hank scowled at him. "NO!" His gravely voce bellowed. "" You can leave now!"

Lucifer chuckled. "Oh you sound so scary Hank." The Devil stepped towards the fat man. His dark eyes upon him.

"I don't know what the hell your daughter is. She made this entire house shake. She set the curtains on fire." Hank said shakily.

"Oh I bet she did." Lucifer stepped towards Hank. "And where pray tell do you think she got that ability?"

Hank raised his gun. "I'm warning you. Stay back you lunatic"

"Dad, just let us talk." Bryan cut in.

"No I want him out."

Lucifer chuckled. "Oh I can feel your fear Hank. I can hear that cholesterol encrusted heart of your pounding against your chest. Come on. I dare you. Defend your family from the crazy lunatic in the kitchen. I know that's what you desire." Lucifer leveled his gaze at the other man. He stepped towards him chuckling.

Hank pulled the trigger on the shotgun. The loud deafening of the shot rang out. He had it aimed right at Lucifer. When he opened his eyes Lucifer was just standing there. Chucking sinisterly. No sign of a wound. No blood. Han gasped and fired the gun again. Lucifer was still standing there.

"It's time you learned the truth Hank." Lucifer's eyes turned to fire as he took the gun easily out of the other man's hands. His handsome visage then turned to his nastier side. Replaced by a face of red blood. Eyes of demonic fire.

Hank gasped again and clutched his chest. He fell to the floor gasping. His mouth agape in a silent scream.

Sally screamed and dropped to her knees beside her husband. "Hank!"

"Lucifer. What did you do?" Bryan cried.

The Devil returned to his handsome mask. He turned to Bryan. "Now, tell me. Why was my daughter crying?" His voice a little calmer.

Bryan watched his father gasping for air on the floor. His mother over him crying. He knew his father was dying. "Lucifer. I'll talk. But please. Don't let my father die."

Lucifer sighed. He walked over to Hank and knelt down. He placed his hand on Hank's shoulder. Within seconds Hank's breathing steadied and he stopped gasping for air. He sat up. His eyes full of fear as he looked at Lucifer.

"You are the- "

"The Devil." Lucifer finished his sentence. He stood up and sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Now Bryan. Let's talk."

Bryan looked at his father. "Will he be alright?"

Lucifer waved his hand. "Oh he should be fine. Could you maybe change your pants before we talk?"

"Let me help my mom get my dad into the other room"

Lucifer shrugged. "Alright. I'll wait."

 **Author's Note: Holy shi- I know. Yeah. The lesson here…don't make Lucifer's daughter cry.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Persephone was sitting at her desk in the precinct. She had left for work early. Her eyes tirelessly focused on the computer screen. The events of yesterday weighed heavily on her mind. She had found her husband with another woman in his arms. They appeared to be enjoying their contact. His lips on hers. The house shook from her rage. She remembered the look of fear in the other woman's eyes. Her husband calling to her.

A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and shook her head. She needed to focus on the case. Who killed Laci Andrews? She was staring at the convenience store video. Their only suspect was untouchable without more evidence. She reached over to pick up a can of Coke. Three more empties lined up next to it. She downed it in one gulp. Stifling a burp, she set it back down on the desk.

"Hey Persi." Drakken, her partner and cousin greeted her.

She merely nodded and returned her gaze to the computer screen.

Drakken sat down at his desk. "How was Christmas?"

Persephone looked up at him. He had a smile across his handsome face. It so resembled his father's. He looked a lot like his father. He even had his beard trimmed the same. Sighing. "It was alright." She responded sadly.

"Doesn't sound like it was alright. What happened?" He leaned forward. His brown eyes filled with concern.

"Oh just some family problems."

He looked at the line of empty Coke cans. "That bad huh?"

She shrugged. "How was your holiday?" She tried to sound enthusiastic. She hated to bring down his good mood.

"It was great. Found out my wife is pregnant. It will be our third." He sounded so happy and excited.

Persephone smiled. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you." He responded. He saw her looking at the screen. "I have financials looking into Bill Andrews. I think there is something up with him."

Persephone was thankful he had changed the subject. "I think so too."

He stood up. "I'm getting some coffee. Want anything?"

She held up a Coke can.

"You know that stuff is bad for you."

Persephone shrugged. "Oh well."

Drakken laughed and walked away. Persephone noticed Bryan walking into the precinct. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He glanced over at her and smiled. She looked away. She had spent part of the night being consoled by her father. Then she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

She didn't notice someone walking towards her. The scent of cologne met with her nostrils. It was familiar. Looking up to see her father towering over her.

"Hello darling." He smiled.

"Oh hi Dad." She said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

He cocked his head. "Why to check on you of course?"

"I'm fine, Dad." She returned her gaze to the computer. Catching a glimpse of Bryan who looked at Lucifer with fear. She grinned at that.

"Hey Uncle Lucifer." Drakken called out as he approached the desks. He set the fresh can of Coke on Persephone's desk. He then held up his fist.

Lucifer eyed him than he looked at Persephone.

"Cat's out of the bag." She chuckled.

"Ah. I see." Lucifer fist bumped Drakken. "So, you are aware of who I am?"

Drakken took a sip of coffee. "Yes."

"And you are alright with it?"

"Sure." Drakken said a little hesitantly.

Lucifer pulled up a seat to the desks and sat down. "So who's spawn is you?"

Drakken narrowed his brows. "Does it matter?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Not really no." He turned to his daughter. "Still working that case are you?"

"Yeah. It's slow going." Persephone sighed. She opened the can of Coke and drank down half of it.

Lucifer noticed the mess of cans on her desk. He looked at her. He could sense her stress and grief. He hated seeing her like this. He turned to notice Bryan looking at them. He nodded to his son-in-law who quickly looked away. "Have you spoken to your husband?"

"What husband?" She responded dryly.

Lucifer sighed. "I think you should talk to him."

Persephone narrowed her eyes and glared at her father. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I spoke with him last night." He leaned back and crossed his legs. His hands resting atop his knees. "I think you should hear him out."

Persephone snorted. "Really? Wait you talked to him? When?"

"Last night after you went to sleep."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah Dad. It matters."

"Hey Persi." Drakken interrupted. "You need to see this." He pointed to his computer screen.

Persephone stood up and walked around to his side of the desk. She leaned down to see what he was pointing at. She looked at him then back at the screen. "That sly bastard." She spit out.

"I know." Drakken responded. "Should we go talk to him?"

Persephone nodded and walked to her seat to pick up her jacket.

"What is going on?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh looks like we have a break in the case." She put her jacket on. "We'll see you later Dad." She followed Drakken towards the door.

* * *

Bryan walked into work kind of late. His head was pounding. He felt a little hungover. Last night had been one of the worst nights of his life. His father-in-law had paid him a visit. At his parent's house. He remembers the fear he had felt.

He hadn't meant to hurt his wife. He loved her. Sighing he walked towards his desk. Spying Persephone hunched over her desk he caught her eye. He attempted a smile. She just looked away. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He had caused her pain. He had made her cry. That had enraged her father.

Her father had threatened horrible punishment. He was not someone to take lightly. The man was the Devil himself. His own father had walked in on the conversation. Lucifer revealed his true self. Bryan remembered the helplessness he felt watching his father struggle to breath. Lucifer brought him back.

Then they sat and talked. Bryan confessed his undying love for the Devil's daughter. He had made a huge mistake. Kissing Miranda had been a mistake. He had been caught up in the moment. Now he regretted it. He would regret it the rest of his life.

He stood at the coffee machine. He was lost in thought.

"Hey Bryan. Right?" The newest detective Drakken Knight greeted him.

"Yeah." Bryan said quickie. He looked at the man who was his wife's partner. Handsome young black man. He had a vaguely familiar smile.

"How's it going?" Drakken said while pouring a cup of coffee.

Bryan shrugged. "Fine I guess." He took a sip of coffee and headed back to his desk. His own partner Jake Capelli was just arriving. "Hey Jake."

"Bry" Jake looked at him. "Damn you look awful. Rough night?"

"Don't even get me started." Bryan sat at his desk. He noticed his father-in-law had arrived. He felt his heart start racing. The man smiled at him. Bryan just nodded and turned to his desk.

"Whoa. Who's that man there with Persephone?" Jake asked.

"Her father."

Jake laughed. "No really."

"Really." Bryan set his cup on the desk.

"He doesn't look old enough."

"They are really well preserved in L.A." Bryan chuckled.

Jake laughed also. "I guess so. So how was it last night with Persephone and Miranda in the same building?"

"Awkward." Bryan picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. "Really awkward."

Jake nodded. "I bet. Hey, did you feel that earthquake or whatever it was? I mean how weird was that."

Bryan remembered how enraged Persephone had been when she saw him with Miranda. The entire house shook. Windows broke and the foundation cracked. He knew his wife was powerful. But he always forgot just how powerful. Lucifer had told him once that she could take out a city block if she wanted.

"Um no."

"Really? It was right by your house."

Bryan was watching his wife talking to her father and partner. Then the all stood up. Persephone and Drakken headed out of the precinct. Lucifer slowly got to his feet and watched where Persephone had exited. Then he slowly walked towards Bryan and Jake.

"Hello Bryan." He used the same tone from last night.

Bryan jumped and nearly dropped his coffee. "Uh hi Lucifer." He smiled up at the towering man.

Jake looked over. "Lucifer?"

Bryan looked at his partner. "Yeah. Jake Capelli this is Lucifer Morningstar. Persephone's father. Lucifer this is my partner."

Lucifer nodded. "Hello."

Jake sized up the man. He looked barely forty and here he supposedly had a daughter in her early thirties. He was dressed in a very expensive suit.

"If you take a picture it will last longer." Lucifer said to Jake. His English accented voice carried through the police station.

Bryan stood up. "What brings you by?"

Lucifer smiled. "Just checking up on my daughter."

"Oh. I haven't spoke to her yet."

Lucifer nodded. "I know." He could sense Bryans fear and apprehension. "Oh Bryan. You are still sore about last night. I thought we talked it out."

Bryan shook his head. "I'm past it."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't want you to piss yourself again?" Lucifer taunted him.

Jake laughed. "What the hell happened last night?" He stood up to join the other two.

"Don't worry about it Jake."

Lucifer laughed. "I'll see you later Bryan."

Bryan nodded. "Okay. See you later. Lucifer."

Lucifer walked out of the precinct. Bryan watched him leave. He felt his heart beat slow. He let out a long sigh.

"Whoa Bry. You look scared. That guy scares you?" Jake tapped Bryan's shoulder.

"No. He's just. It's hard to explain."

Jake laughed. "Whatever man. We have a case. Let's go." He turned to leave.

Bryan walked behind his partner. He was trying to get his head cleared to focus on work.

* * *

Persephone and Drakken heading to Bill Andrew's residence. The radio playing a Beatles song. Persephone was driving. Her head in a million places. A big part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Even though she had cried so much last night.

Drakken looked over at her. "Want to talk about it?"

Persephone shrugged. "Not really."

"Okay." Drakken drummed the glove compartment. "Your dad seems nice." He said after a minute. "Totally not what I pictured."

Persephone glanced at her cousin. "Did you expect him to arrive in a tornado of fire?" She sounded a little irritated.

"Truthfully." Drakken could hear her tone. He was trying to lighten the mood. "Yes."

Persephone laughed. "He gets that a lot. People ask where his horns are. Or why there is no tail or pitchfork." She looked at her cousin. "Thousands upon thousands of years of myths and lies. He has to compete with that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You only know what you were taught. As one sided as it was. It's all you know."

"I guess so." He was quiet for a moment. "So, what was Hell like?"

She sighed loudly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask." Drakken responded.

"No, it's alright. My mind is elsewhere." Persephone hated that her mood was bringing down Drakken. "I didn't really see much. I woke up in my father's house in his bed. His demon leads me to a throne room and then we talked."

"No, lake of fire?"

"Might be. There were windows but all I saw was darkness. I heard the screams. But that was it. My father said he had hidden it from me. "

"Wow. That was nice of him."

"Yeah. We sat and talked. I learned who he was. Then he sent me back. I woke up during my funeral."

Drakken laughed out loud. "Really? Like seriously you sat up in your coffin."

Persephone laughed. "Yeah. My evil uncle was white as a ghost. My relatives all screamed. Except for my Aunt Karen. She knew what was up."

"That's crazy."

Persephone nodded. "Totally." It was a relief to laugh. She was finding herself enjoying the company of her cousin. It reminded her of the brief time she had with Isaiah. That thought made her sad. She frowned.

Drakken noticed her sudden change in mood. "You alright?"

"Just thinking. Let's focus on the case."

"Okay." He said quietly.

The police cruiser stopped in front of the Andrews' townhouse. They were there to talk to Bill Andrews. He had wired a large amount of money to the account of their only suspect. It looked highly suspicious considering. Bill had been adamant about not letting his son talk to the police.

They got out of the car and walked up the steps. Persephone noticed what looked like blood drops on the concrete. As they approached the door they noticed it was ajar. More blood. "Hello. Mr. Andrews. It's the police." Persephone called in.

Drakken pushed the door in and they saw more blood. They both drew their guns and walked into the house. A trail of blood leading them to the living room. There they saw Bill Andrews lying dead on the couch. Blood spatters everywhere. He appeared to have been beaten in the same manner his wife had been.

They holstered their guns. Drakken got on his phone to call it in.

Persephone's next thought was on Evan. Her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello."

"Detective Lockhart?" Said the voice of Johna Wilkins. The mother of Laci Andrews.

"Yeah Mrs. Wilkins."

The woman sounded upset. "Evan is gone. He stayed with me last night and now he isn't here. I have been trying to get a hold of his father."

Persephone glanced at the body. Her heart raced. "I understand. I'm afraid Mr. Andrews won't be answering the phone."

"Why?" The old woman asked.

"We are at his place. And I hate to have to tell you this."

"He's dead, isn't he." Mrs. Wilkins finished.

"Yes."

She could hear the woman sob for a moment. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll come over. Is there a note or anything?"

"No."

Sirens could be heard approaching the townhouse. Drakken walked over to Persephone. "Who's that?"

Persephone put her hand over the microphone. "Mrs. Wilkins. Apparently Evan is gone."

Drakken's eyes got wide.

"We'll be there soon Mrs. Wilkins."

"Oaky."

Persephone felt bad for the poor woman. Her daughter murdered and now her son missing. She looked at Jake and Bryan entered the house with a coroner.

"Whoa. Someone had a bad night." Jake quipped. "This the husband of the woman that was murdered the other night?"

"Yep" Persephone answered. Her eyes avoiding looking at Bryan. "Now the little boy is missing."

Bryan looked at her. "That's not good."

"No it isn't Bryan." Persephone responded coldly. "Drakken and I are going to head over to his grandmother's house to talk to her."

"Okay. We'll be here." Bryan tried smiling.

Persephone just eyed him and walked out with Drakken. Drakken was on the phone with the captain. He was reporting that Evan was missing. They had no time to waste. Evan was in grave danger.


	12. Chapter 12

Drakken and Persephone raced to the residence of Johna Wilkins. She was the mother of Laci Andrews. Her grandson Evan had gone missing. His father murdered as well. Time was of the essence to find him. Every second. Every minute.

Persephone was trying to keep her mind on Evan. She had formed a bit of a connection with the boy. So young and he had been burdened with such tragedy. Seeing your mother murdered was not something he would ever get over. She knew how long that road could be.

The black police cruiser pulled up to a rundown apartment building. It was a stark contrast to the townhome that they had just left. Persephone was amazed that Mrs. Wilkins lived here. They walked through an unguarded front door that was barely hanging on. The stairs in disrepair. It was definatly not up to code. Up to the third floor they climbed. The door to her apartment was slightly ajar.

Persephone knocked. "Mrs. Wilkins?" She called.

"Come on in, Detective." The woman answered.

Drakken and Persephone walked into the apartment. Mrs. Wilkins was standing at the stove of a small kitchen. She turned to them and smile wryly. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

Persephone returned the smile. The woman seemed remarkably calm. Her grandson was missing and she was fixing tea. "Have you heard anything?"

Mrs. Wilkins shook her head. "No." She poured tea into a cup. "Would you to like some?"

Drakken nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Persephone nodded. Though she wasn't much of a tea drinker. Much to her father's annoyance. "Can I see Evan's room."

She old woman pointed down the hall. "First one on the left."

Persephone moved through the run-down apartment. Mrs. Wilkins kept it immaculate. But she could see the wear and tear. The cracks in the walls. She walked into a small bedroom. A child's size bed with a dresser and toys stacked neatly in the corner. No sign of a struggle. The only window was nailed shut. She looked under the bed and on the floor. Any signs. The covers on the bed were pulled back. She noticed the child's drawing on the pillow. It was the same one that he had drawn the other day. The one she had given to his father.

She picked it up. She noticed writing on the back. Turning it over she read the note. It was not a child's handwriting.

 _They got what they deserved. Now I take my payment._

Was all it said. Persephone rushed out to the living room. She heard her partner talking with Mrs. Wilkins. Drakken looked up from his cup of tea. "What's that?"

"It's the drawing from the other day. I gave it to his father. It has writing on the back." She handed it to him.

His eyes widened. He looked at Mrs. Wilkins. "Do you know a Gregory Abbott?"

"Oh yes. He and Laci used to date back in high school till he moved away." She pondered for a moment. "I think he was tutoring Evan in art, why?"

"Had Laci mentioned anything unusual about him?" Persephone sat on the couch next to Drakken. She picked up her cup of tea. She sipped it. It was actually pretty good.

Mrs. Wilkins set her cup down. "No. I know he went over a lot. He seemed to really like Evan." Her eyes became sad. Tears welled up. "Please find him. He is all I have left."

Persephone reached over and placed her hand on the other woman's. "We will do everything we can. We would like you to come to the precinct with us."

Mrs. Wilkins shrugged. "What if he calls?"

"We can set it up so that if he calls your home phone it will go to the precinct."

"Okay." She stood up and walked over to the closet. She pulled out her coat and purse.

Persephone and Drakken stood up as well and lead her down the stairs to their waiting car.

In the car everyone was silent. Mrs. Wilkins sat in the back. Her hands clasped in silent prayer. Her eyes directed upward. Persephone looked upward. She said her own silent prayer. It had been awhile since she had spoken to him.

Drakken glanced over at her. He saw her eyes travel upwards. "Does He ever answer?"

Persephone turned her gaze to her cousin. "Sure. All the time. Though it's not always in words. Sometimes its pictures or the sun gets brighter for a second."

"Have you ever seen Him?"

"Yes." She tried not to shudder. The last time hadn't been all that pleasant. He had commanded her to kill her brother. She wondered what it was that He wanted of her. Why was she so special? "I went to Heaven about eight years ago."

"What?" Drakken's curiosity piqued.

"I threw myself on a grenade in Iraq. I saved about eight of my comrades. But of course I died. I woke up in Heaven."

"Really? You've seen both Heaven and Hell?"

"Yes. That's where I saw Him. We spoke for a while. He told me that he didn't blame me for my father's mistakes. Then he sent me back. I woke up in the morgue. Scared the crap out of an orderly and my commanding officer."

"I bet." Drakken laughed. "What did He look like?"

"Everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"His face shifted. One second he was young, then he was old. He was black. He was white. He was Native American "She thought back to it. He had appeared at other times. Usually as an older man in a white suit. "Have you never seen Him?"

"Once. I think." Drakken frowned.

They fell silent the whole way back to the precinct. Once there they helped Mrs. Wilkins to a conference room. Persephone got her some coffee and a donut. The woman sat in a chair and stared at the wall. Tears fell from her eyes.

"My poor Evan. He was such a sweet baby. He didn't deserve this."

Persephone sat down in front of her. "We aren't working in the past tense yet. Have faith. The angels are watching out for him."

Mrs. Wilkins smiled at that. "I'm not a religious person. But I believe in Him. I have faith."

"Me too." Persephone smiled.

"Lockhart." Captain Craig was standing in the doorway. "Out here."

She got up. "Excuse me." She got up and followed the captain outside.

"Bryan and Jake just got back from Abbott's studio. They said it was completely wiped out. Everything is gone."

Persephone's eyes widened. "Wow. What now?"

"We put out an Amber Alert. And we wired the phones for her home phone. If that bastard calls."

"Okay." She sighed. "Poor woman. She is in hock I think."

Captain Craig placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are doing a good thing sitting with her." He smiled. The normally hardened cop softened for a second.

"Thanks Cap." She walked back into the room. Mrs. Wilkins had pulled out a puzzle book from her purse. She looked up when Persephone approached her.

"Anything?"

"We put out an Amber Alert."

She nodded.

"If you'll excuse me. I'll be right back. If you need anything. Just let an officer know." Persephone walked towards the door. The old woman went back to her puzzle. She sighed and walked to the break room. Pulling out her wallet she looked for a dollar. She was frustrated. She was out of cash. Then a hand appeared with a dollar. She looked over at Bryan. He had a slight smile. Wordlessly she walked out of the room.

"Persephone wait." He called after her. He ran to catch up with her. "Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say Bryan." Persephone's voice was cold.

"But I do." He stopped in front of her. Blocking her path. "Please."

Persephone folded her arms. Her dark eyes looking at him. They were angry. Hurt. "Are you wanting to talk because my father told you to?"

He sighed. "Well, we did talk last night." He left out the part where Lucifer had threatened his life. Had nearly killed his father. But they had talked. "But I genuinely want to talk. I need to explain myself."

"I get it Bryan. You saw Miranda. All of those ancient feelings welled up and boiled over. You two had a history. You have children together. It all flooded back."

He sighed. "Yes. It did."

Persephone relaxed a bit. "Tell me Bryan. Did you marry me because you loved me or because I was there?"

"Don't be ridiculous Persephone. I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Persephone shifted her weight. She leaned against the wall. Her gaze traveling down the hall. "Answer a question for me. Do you stay with me because you are afraid of my father?"

Bryan hesitated to answer. He would admit that Lucifer did frighten him. But he also loved Persephone. He didn't love anyone else. He didn't love Miranda.

She waited impatiently for him to answer. "Eh. Too long." She started walking down the hall. Bryan followed. She saw Drakken walking towards her. She was a little relieved to see her cousin. "Hey Drak. How is it going, cousin?"

Bryan looked at her strangely.

Drakken stopped in front of them. He saw the look on Bryan's face. "He doesn't know?" He asked Persephone.

"Know what?" Bryan shrugged.

"Oh Drakken is my cousin." Persephone stated. She left her husband to stew on that.

Drakken smiled at Bryan and then turned his attention to Persephone. "We got in contact with Abbott's brother. I think he may have some useful information."

"Good. Let's go." She turned to Bryan. He appeared to still be processing the revelation that Drakken was her cousin. She glanced at him but didn't say anything. She started down the hall.

"Persephone. Wait." He walked over to her and handed her the dollar. "You look like you need this." His phone started ringing.

She smiled slightly and took the dollar. Then she followed Drakken out of the precinct.

* * *

Bryan watched his wife walk away. She was laughing with her partner. Who apparently was her cousin. He tried to ponder that. He was another half-angel. The phone was still ringing. Bryan pulled it from his pocket. It was his mother. "Hey Mom."

"Bryan. I need you to come over. It's your father."

"Is he alright?" After Lucifer's reveal his father had dropped to the ground. He was in the throes of a heart attack. He had watched as his father almost died. He laid on the floor gasping for breath. Then he asked Lucifer to help. The Devil complied and brought his father back. He was grateful.

"No. He just sits in his chair and stares at the wall. He won't speak to anyone. I can't get him to eat."

Bryan sighed. "I'll be right their Mom." He hung up the phone. He walked towards his desk. Picking up his jacket he walked to the Captain's office. He wrapped his hand on the door. "Hey Cap."

Captain Craig looked up from his desk. "Yeah?"

"I need to step out for a bit. My father is ill and my mother needs me to help."

"Alright. We'll call if we need you."

"Thank you sir." He turned and headed towards the door. His partner Jake was sitting at his desk.

"Bry. Where you going?"

"I need to go talk to my parents. I'll be back."

Jake nodded. "Okay."

Bryan headed outside. He had borrowed his mother's car after Persephone had taken off in the Range Rover. He squeezed into the small Accord. On his way home his mind wandered.

He pulled into the garage of his father's business. His brother was standing at a work table. Joshua looked up when Bryan approached. Joshua was about three years old. He was heavier and resembled their father.

"Hey Bryan." His brother sounded somber.

"Hi Josh."

"What the hell happened yesterday? I mean seriously. Is your wife possessed or something?" His tone was serious.

"No. It's hard to explain." He started for the stairs.

"Miranda is up there talking to Mom."

Bryan sighed. "Thanks." He headed up the stairs and into the kitchen. Miranda was leaning against the counter. She was wearing a nice dress and had her hair done up. She was drinking a cup of coffee. His mother was standing opposite of her.

Sally walked over to her son and hugged him. "Oh thank you." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Bryan returned his mother's hug. "Your welcome." He glanced at Miranda. She smiled and set down her cup. She attempted a hug but Bryan backed up and put his hands up. "No Miranda."

She frowned. "Well, why? I thought we were back together."

"No Miranda. We aren't. What we did was a mistake."

"But Bryan." She pleaded.

"No. Miranda I am here for my father. That is all."

Miranda snorted. "I can't believe you still want that demon woman. Or whatever the hell she is."

Bryan turned to her. "She isn't a demon."

"Well, she is some sort of freak." Miranda spit out. "I don't want her near my kids."

"Well, Miranda you may not have a choice. She is my wife." His blue eyes glared at her. "If you'll excuse me." He left her in the kitchen and headed to the living room. His father set in his favorite recliner. His eyes staring out the window. "Dad?" He said as he approached the man.

Bryan had never seen him like this. He was the picture of shock. The normally hardened Vietnam veteran had been shaken to his core. He had seen the true face of the Devil. Bryan knew how hard that could be to process. He pulled over another char and sat in front of his dad. "Dad."

Hank slowly turned his gaze to his son. His blue eyes laced with fear. "Bryan." He said quietly. His large hand gripped the arm rest. "I saw him. "

"I know Dad. I saw it too."

"It was right there. In our kitchen. Evil. The evillest of beings. He was in our kitchen."

"He isn't evil, Dad."

"He is the god damned Devil! What do you mean he isn't evil?!" Hank sputtered. "And you married his daughter."

Bryan looked at his father. The man was losing it. He had never in all his life seen his father come unhinged. Never. "Look Dad. I know you may not understand."

"Damn right I don't understand. I knew there was something off about that woman. And to think you have a child. My grandson is the- "Hank had trouble formulating the words.

"I know Dad." Bryan said calmly. "I love Persephone. I know you may think I am crazy but I am serious."

"How long have you known her dirty little secret?"

"A while."

"You weren't going to tell us?"

"Lucifer told you."

Hank folded his arms. "I thought he was kidding. He sounded like a lunatic. I mean. Now I know why Pastor Gordon went crazy. I just keep seeing that face. I can't get it out of my mind." Hank shook his head.

Bryan wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry Dad. This is my fault. Lucifer is protective of Persephone. Very protective. He gave me the father speech when we met. 'Don't hurt my daughter or I'll punish you.'"

"Of all of the women in the world. You picked her."

"Yeah. I did."

"You couldn't make it work with Miranda." He glanced at his son.

"Miranda left me, Dad. She walked out. There is nothing to work out. I love Persephone. I am going to do everything I can to make it up to her."

Hank sighed. "You are right. I don't understand it. Why isn't that bastard in Hell?"

"He retired." Bryan chuckled lightly. His phone started ringing. "Excuse me dad." He stood up and pulled out his phone. "Lockhart."

"Bryan we need you back at the precinct." Captain Craig said.

"Okay sir. I'll be right there." He turned to his father. "Look Dad. I have to go. I'll be back later."

Hank sighed and looked out the window. His eyes returning to the same look of fear and shock.

Bryan walked into the kitchen. His mother was standing there with his sister Megan and Miranda.

"Well?" Sally asked.

"We talked. Hopefully it helped. I have to go, Mom." He leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. He patted Megan on the arm.

"Bye Bryan. Thank you." Sally said to him.

Bryan headed out to the car.

 **Author's Note: I know a lot of talking and no action. But it's needed I think.**


	13. Chapter 13

The black cruiser pulled to a stop in front of a bookstore. Drakken and Persephone walked up to the door. It said "Open." They entered. It was crowded floor to ceiling with stacks and stacks of books They had to walk single file down the aisle it was so full. Towards the back it opened up to a counter. A thin man with glasses was sitting on a stool reading a Bible. He looked just like their suspect Gregory Abbott only he had shorter hair.

He looked up. "What?" His voice was gruff with irritation mixed in.

Persephone held up her badge. "Theodore Abbott? I'm Detective Lockhart and this is Detective Knight. We are here to ask a few questions about your brother."

"What brother? I have three." He responded and turned the page of the Bible.

"Gregory." Drakken responded. He eyed the man.

"Oh. My twin."

"Yeah. Have you seen him lately?" Persephone asked.

"Not in a few weeks." He said smoothly.

Persephone could sense he wasn't telling the truth. "Really?" She leveled her gaze at the man. "You are sure about that." She opened her mind to feel the man's desires and truths waiting to be told. She found he wasn't one of the simpler minded people.

He looked up at her and set the Bible on the counter. "What are you doing?"

Drakken glanced at her. He could sense what she was doing. He didn't like it. But he stayed quiet.

"Nothing. Just asking a simple question." She smiled.

"No you are doing something?" He stood up from the stool.

Drakken stepped forward. "Just answer our questions truthfully. Have you seen your brother lately?"

Persephone kept her gaze on the man. She could feel him resisting her attempts to draw out the truth. She felt his fear. He was of a stronger mind than she had anticipated.

He backed up from the counter. He headed to a door behind him. "I told you. I-I don't know where my brother is." His eyes on the floor. He glanced at the door.

"He's here isn't he?" Persephone looked at him.

"No." Theodore said. "Just go now. I'm closed." He opened the door. "Go!"

A stack of books fell over on top of Drakken. He fell to the floor. He struggled to get to his feet.

Persephone saw someone moving down another aisle. She heard a child cry. She headed down the aisle. She saw Gregory with Evan in his arms. She hurried her pace.

Outside she looked around. She didn't see where they went. She heard an engine start and a van race away with Gregory Abbott in the driver's seat. A child's eyes looking out at her. She looked behind her. "Drakken!" She called.

"I'm here." He joined her a second later. They ran to their car and got in. Persephone sped away with the sirens blaring.

She was able to catch sight of the van a block ahead of them. Drakken was calling in the chase. The van careened around a corner nearly hitting a bus. They raced after it. Cars were slow to get out of their way on the congested streets. A marked police car joined the pursuit. They were careful not to push the van too much.

Drakken was on the horn the whole time. Directing other units to their location. A few more joined them. The van crashed into a parked car. They stopped but he backed in one of the other police car and sped off. As they pursued he headed onto the turnpike. He became more erratic. Crashing into other cars. Persephone was scared for Evan.

Traffic thickened up on the turnpike. She was having trouble keeping the van in sight. It was soon lost in the throng of cars and trucks.

"Do you guys see it?" Drakken asked over the radio.

"Negative." That was their answer.

Persephone hit the steering wheel of the car. "Dammit." She yelled. "We lost them."

"You lost them." Drakken scoffed.

She turned her dark eyes to him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Any sign of them?"

"Negative." One of the other officers answered.

"We'll set up road blocks." Persephone said. She was still miffed about Drakken's comment. It wasn't her fault. The traffic tightened up. Anyone who has driven on the New Jersey turnpike knew that. They would find him. They had the description of the van. Of course Abbott may ditch it and Evan.

* * *

They headed back to the precinct. They sat in silence the whole way. Upon arriving they went opposite directions. Persephone needed something to settle her stomach and nerves. Only one thing did that. She headed for the break room. She pulled out the dollar that Bryan had given her. The machine refused to take it. She tried it again and again. Growling in frustration she punched the machine. Her fist left a large dent in the metal.

She began to pace back and forth. She didn't her best to control her emotions. The lights flickered a little. But she kept the room from shaking. Her mind going over what had happened? They almost had Evan. They almost had him. Tears fell down her cheeks. Theodore Abbot had been resistance to her attempts to pull the truth from him. That had never happened before. Her father had told her that it worked best on simpler humans.

She stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. Her eyes tightly shut. Her mind was working against her. The two worlds were fighting amongst themselves. Her fists balled up. She gritted her teeth. She had to fight them. She had to quiet them. The room started to shake a little. She felt a hand on her back which made her jump. Turning towards the hand she was met with beautiful blue eyes. They sparkled in the darkness of her thoughts.

"Persephone. It's alright." Bryan pleaded with her.

She pulled away from his hand. Glaring at him she started to walk out of the room.

Drakken met her at the door way. His dark eyes met with her own. The spitting image of Amenadiel glaring at her. "You know Persephone the next time you want to go all Lucifer on a suspect, let me know?" He walked over to the vending machine.

"Excuse me?" Persephone said to him.

"You heard me." He spat out. "He freaked out."

"That's never happened before. Normally they don't notice."

Bryan stood in the corner arms folded watching them argue. He didn't offer any words.

"Well, obviously you did something wrong."

"No. It wasn't me. Some humans just aren't as receptive to it."

Drakken reached down for a soda. He popped it open. "Well, just warn me or something."

"You want me to hold up a freaking sign?"

"Well, no."

"If you can sense then why do you need a sign?" She took a step towards her cousin. "Are you jealous that you don't have the ability?"

"Jealous?" He scoffed. "I am not jealous. You just need to be more careful how you use your powers." He glanced at Bryan. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss this in front of him."

Persephone threw up her hand. "He knows."

Bryan nodded. "Most of it." He offered.

"I'm just saying. If you overuse your powers, there could be trouble." He was lecturing her.

"I am aware of the consequences, Drakken. Well aware." The room started to shake a little again. The lights flickered. "I am well in control of my powers." She glared at her cousin.

"Doesn't appear so."

The room stopped shaking. "See? You are just jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Well, whatever. Next time I'll hold up a freaking sign. Oh by the way I am going all Lucifer on the suspect now." She used quotation marks.

"If you are going to be like that, maybe we shouldn't work together." Drakken chugged his soda.

"Like what?" Persephone's voice raised. "Oh you mean the Devil. Better run Drakken. I'm going to go all Devil on you." Her eyes glowed.

Drakken stepped back and glanced at Bryan. Bryan stood quietly taking in the scene. He then looked at Persephone. "Calm down. Please. I am sorry."

Persephone's eyes returned too normal. "Me too. It's just the stress of what happened. I didn't mean for that to happen." Tears formed in her eyes. "Poor Evan."

Drakken set his soda down. He put his hands on Persephone's shoulders. "We'll find him." He said calmly.

"You are right." She patted his hand. She noticed Bryan glaring at them. "What Bryan?"

Bryan had his arms folded and he had taken in the scene unfolding before him. "Sure, you can forgive him. But not me."

"I didn't catch him making out with his ex-wife in the dining room." Persephone said to him with anger.

Drakken's eyes widened. "Damn dude."

"Yeah. But I told her I was sorry. "Bryan responded.

"Yeah but dude. You don't go around kissing other women." Drakken looked at Bryan. "That's just wrong."

"Thanks for the sermon." Bryan responded sarcastically. "What do you know anyways?"

Drakken put his hands up. "Sorry. I overstepped."

"Damn right you did." Bryan headed for the door of the break room.

The Captain appeared in the doorway. "Everything alright in here?" He asked. "The damn lights keep flickering and the building keeps shaking. Kind of hard to explain all these random earthquakes." He looked at Persephone.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just getting worked up over the case."

"Well, don't burn down my precinct please." He glanced at Drakken. "Kidding of course. She can't do that." He laughed. It was a dry humorless laugh.

"He knows about me, sir." Persephone said to the Captain.

"Really?"

"Wait the Captain knows?" Drakken chimed in.

"Yes. The Captain is aware of what I am."

"Oh. How did that happen?" Drakken looked between Persephone and the Captain.

"Long story." Persephone sighed. "Anything new, Cap?"

"No. I just came in to check on you three." He sighed. "Well, carry on." He walked out of the room. Bryan followed him.

Drakken watched them leave. "Yoyo really caught your husband with another woman?"

"Yeah. On Christmas."

"Ouch." Drakken responded.

"Tell me about it. "She chuckled lightly.

They walked back to their desks. Persephone sat at her desk. Her head buried in her hands. The room felt like it was spinning. She was worried about Evan. They needed to find him. Quickly. She felt a hand on her back. Slowly she looked up.

"Hello darling." Lucifer said to her. He had a bag of food in his hands. "Hungry?" He set it down.

"I guess." She said to her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Why to check on you, of course" He sounded genuine. But his eyes were roving over the station. He kept smiling at the other female officers.

"I'm fine Dad." She said quietly. The smell of fast food burgers permeated the air. Her mouth watered. How did he know she was hungry?

"Hey Uncle Lucifer." Drakken said to him.

"Drakken." He said slowly. "That's a unique name."

"It is. My mother sort of made it up. She liked dragons. Which I thought weird for a nun. But she said it sounded like dragon."

Lucifer nodded. "Of course she was a nun. I don't know what it is with my brothers and nun. How boring."

Drakken laughed. "I guess so."

Lucifer sat down in an extra chair. "So, are you sure you are okay with this? Me. I mean."

"I don't know if okay is the right word. But I am starting to enjoy working with Persephone."

Lucifer nodded. "So, what lies did your parents tell you about me?"

Drakken met his uncle's eyes. "Well, you know the usual. Horns and pitchforks. By the way where are your horns?" He laughed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Oh, your funny. Hilarious really. No horns. Just horny. I can't get much action around my daughter."

Drakken wrinkled his nose. "I didn't need to know that." He could feel the Devil analyzing him. "Earlier when we were questioning a suspect. Persephone used some of her…your gifts. She was trying to draw out the truth. But the man freaked out. He knew what she was doing."

Lucifer glanced over at his daughter. "Some humans aren't as receptive. It's easier in simpler minds. She just needs to push back against their resistance. It takes practice."

"Oh." Drakken nodded. "I see."

"Do you not have that ability?"

Drakken shrugged. "Maybe. I tried using my powers when I was younger and would get yelled at by my Watcher."

Lucifer scoffed. "Those bothersome Watchers. Squashing potential. I say to hell with them. You should use your gifts. Don't be afraid."

"But she made it sound dire if I did."

"She?" Lucifer was curious. "Who is your watcher pray tell?"

"Adera."

Lucifer laughed. "Oh you have nothing to be afraid of. If you desire to do something. Do it. Don't let some little angel hold you back."

"But then my father gets angry."

"Who is your father?"

"Never mind."

Lucifer shrugged. "Whatever."

Persephone was eating the sandwich he had brought her. "This is good. Thanks Dad."

"Well, it was an extra."

The Captain walked over. "They found the van." He held up a piece of paper. He noticed Lucifer sitting beside the desks. He hadn't seen the Devil since the incident at Rikers. "Lucifer."

Persephone and Drakken hopped to their feet. They grabbed their coats. "We'll see you later Dad."

"How about I accompany you?" Lucifer stood up.

"Well, I don't know." Persephone looked at Drakken.

"I don't mind." Drakken glanced at Captain Craig.

"If it helps." The Captain shrugged. "Just keep him out of trouble."

"Okay." Persephone smiled at her father. "Come on."

They headed for the door.

 **Author's note: Boy, you guys are REALLY mad at Bryan. Ha-ha. Do you guys think his is beyond forgiveness? Also I'm sorry if the chase scene seemed unrealistic. I'm not a cop. I went by things I have seen on TV. Any suggestions on ways to improve it would be greatly appreciated**. **Along with anything else you think may benefit from improvements.**


	14. Chapter 14

The black police cruiser raced towards Long Island. The van of the suspect had been found at a farmhouse. They hoped that they would find Evan as well. The three of them rode silently for a few moments.

"Have you spoken to your husband?" Lucifer broke the silence first. He was sitting in the back seat.

"No Dad." Persephone answered.

"You should really talk to him."

"Why? I have nothing say to him."

"Well, he has plenty to say to you." Lucifer sighed.

"So you are on his side now?"

"I'm on both of your sides."

Persephone folded her arms. "I don't want to talk about this, Dad." She could feel her anger rising. She just wanted to focus on finding Evan.

"You shouldn't keep things bottled up. He sounded genuinely sorry the other night."

"Dad, seriously. Can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine. I'm just trying to help." Lucifer scoffed.

"I know."

Drakken laughed suddenly. He looked at Persephone. "I can't believe you are sitting here discussing domestic issues with the Devil."

"Glad we amuse you." Lucifer quipped from the backseat.

"I never talk like this with my father." Drakken remarked. His tone a little sad. "He just spews bible quote and flies off."

Persephone looked back at her father and then at Drakken. "I'm sorry cuz."

It seemed to take forever getting out to Long Island. But eventually they made it. Down an old dirt road to a rundown farmhouse. It had peeling white paint on the siding. A few broken down vehicles. Chickens pecked around on the ground. An old hound dog wandered by them as they got out of the car. It was quite cold outside. Nearly freezing. They could see their breath on the air.

Persephone noticed the old barn a hundred yards away from the house. It looked like it was ready to collapse. The place almost looked deserted. But she saw the curtains in the house move. Sighing they started for the front door

A familiar face blocked their path. He wore a black linen robe. His dark brown skin gleamed in the sun. His dark eyes glaring at Lucifer.

Drakken stepped forward. "Father? What are you doing here?"

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows. "Father?" He laughed and looked at his brother. "Oh this spawn is yours."

"Yes." Amenadiel answered in his deep voice. He turned his attention to his son. "I was a little alarmed to see you riding around with my brother and his daughter."

"We are just doing our job, Father." Drakken said to him.

Lucifer took a step towards Amenadiel. "I see you have been diddling the nuns again brother. I thought Father talked to you about that."

Amenadiel glared at Lucifer. "You know very well that I don't diddle with them."

"Oh right. The whole virgin conception thing. How boring. You are so frightfully predictable."

"At least I am a little bit more discriminate about where- "

"Hey!" Persephone shouted at them. "I really don't give a damn who diddled who or what or how. Can we focus on the task at hand?" Her tone was assertive. She didn't seem to care that she was using it on her father and brother.

The two angels looked at her. Drakken's mouth fell open. He was amazed she used that tone with them.

"Now Amenadiel, we are here to find a little boy. You can either help or flutter off. I don't care." She glared at him and then walked past him.

Drakken was on her heels. He looked back at his father and uncle. His father looked shocked. "I can't believe you just did that."

Persephone didn't respond. She just charged forward to the farmhouse.

"Lucifer, that daughter of yours is sassy." She heard her uncle remark to her father.

"Tell me about it." Lucifer said while following the kids.

Persephone went up the rickety stairs and knocked on the front door. Drakken was next to her. They stood there waiting for a response. They could hear the floorboards creaking as someone approached the door. A short old lady answered the door. She smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" Her voice had a sweet almost innocent tone to it.

"Hello. Ma'am. We are detectives with the NYPD. "Persephone held up her badge. "Have you seen a Gregory Abbott?"

"OH he is my son. He and his brother Theodore were just here."

"When was that?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I think they went to the barn." She told them. "I hope they aren't in trouble."

"We'll see." Drakken said to the woman.

She started to walk out of the front door.

"You better wait here ma'am." Persephone cautioned.

"Okay." The old woman closed the door and went back inside.

Persephone and Drakken headed towards the barn. Amenadiel and Lucifer followed behind them. Persephone saw someone looking out a dirty broken window of the barn. She placed her hand on her gun. Drakken followed suit. They approached with caution.

Just then a gunshot rang out. Drakken and Persephone ran for cover behind an old pickup truck. Amenadiel and Lucifer just stood there. Another shot rang out. It appeared to hit Amenadiel. He flinched but just stood there.

"We need to split up." Persephone whispered to Drakken. "You take your dad around the back."

"Okay." He ran out from behind the truck. "Father, this way." Amenadiel turned and followed his son.

Persephone walked towards her father. "Dad, let's go this way."

Lucifer ignored her and charged forward to the door. "No one takes a shot at me."

"Dad, wait." Persephone was concerned that they would hurt Evan. She followed her father as he kicked down the barn door.

"Hello criminals. Come out wherever you are." Lucifer shouted.

Two thin men approached him. Guns pointed at him. They looked identical except one had longer hair and beard. Persephone recognized the one from the book shop. He must have been in on this.

"Drop your weapons." Gregory Abbott said to them. "Or the little boy dies."

Persephone upholstered hr. gun and set it on the ground.

Lucifer looked at her. Then turned to the two men. He took a step forward.

"Stay right there." Gregory Abbott said shakily. He had his gun pointed at Lucifer. His brother did as well. "One more step and I'll shoot."

"Go on I dare you." Lucifer taunted him. "I can feel you desiring to. Come on." He took a step toward the man. His hand out.

Gregory pulled the trigger and the gun fired. He gasped when he saw Lucifer standing in front of him. His eyes wide.

Lucifer laughed. "That tickled."

Theodore pulled the trigger on his gun. Again Lucifer just stood there. "What the hell?" He turned to run only to run into Drakken and Amenadiel.

Gregory threw his gun at Persephone and Lucifer and went for Persephone's gun. Lucifer put his foot on it.

"What are you going to do now?" Lucifer bent down and picked up the gun. He handed it to Persephone.

Gregory growled.

"Just tell us where the boy is." Lucifer said calmly.

"No." Gregory took a swing at Lucifer. His fist landed squarely on the Devil's chest. He was surprised. It was like hitting a brick wall. "What the hell are you?"

Lucifer smiled. He advanced towards Gregory. Drakken and Amenadiel had Theodore cornered.

Persephone took the opportunity to look around the barn. She holstered her gun. It was mostly dark with light coming in here and there. She opened her mind. Trying tap into the child's fear. "Evan?" She said out loud. She thought she heard something in a stall. Pigeons flew out when she approached. She didn't see anything. She moved to another stall. It felt like it was getting colder.

She heard the Abbott brothers screaming. No doubt they had just seen her father's nastier side. Her breath came out in clouds. She had to find Evan. "Evan?" She said a little louder. "Please baby. Be alright." She heard a low groan coming from the last stall. Quickening her pace forward.

The stall door was blocking her way. Carefully she moved the door. She looked around the dirty hay filled stall. It hadn't had a four-legged occupant in years. A pile of something lay in the corner. She started to leave and heard the moan again. Then she saw slight movement. Stepping into the stall she bent down. An arm appeared. She gasped. Little Evan was curled up in the corner. His arms covering his little head. He only wore a t-shirt and shorts. No shoes on his little feet. Quickly she took off her coat and wrapped the child in it. Carefully she picked him up. Cradling the child close to her she rushed out of the stall.

Evan was barely breathing. His lips were blue. She knew they had to get him to the hospital quick. She heard one of the Abbott brothers scream. She approached the group. Lucifer had Gregory Abbott against a pole by his neck. Theodore was kneeled on the ground with his hands behind his head with Drakken standing over him.

Amenadiel noticed Persephone approaching. The bundle cradled so careful in her arms. "You found him." The angel said quietly.

She nodded. Tears filled her eyes. She looked at her uncle. "Can you help him, Amenadiel? Please." She pleaded with him.

He nodded and placed his massive hand on the side of the child head. Within seconds color returned to Evan's cheeks and he moaned. His little eyes fluttered open. Persephone held him closer to her.

Lucifer dropped Gregory and looked over at his brother and daughter. He smiled. "Well, Gregory. Good news. I won't have to kill you."

Drakken pulled out his phone to call for an ambulance.

Persephone looked at her uncle. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "I think he will be just fine. Thanks to you." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Several minutes later more police showed up along with an ambulance. Persephone carried Evan to the ambulance. He was starting to move a bit more. "Mommy?" He said weakly.

A paramedic opened the back of the ambulance. Persephone climbed into the back and placed Evan on the stretcher. The paramedics immediately got to work. She climbed back out ad watched it drive off.

Drakken was helping to walk the Abbott brothers to the back of a squad car. Lucifer and Amenadiel were standing off to the side. Persephone wasn't sure if anyone could see Amenadiel or not.

She walked over to them. "Now, that wasn't so bad. You guys can work together." She Sid a little sarcastically.

Amenadiel looked at her. "I guess you working with my son won't be such a bad thing."

"What was that? You admitting to be wrong, brother." Lucifer chimed in. "I think Hell froze over."

Amenadiel glared at Lucifer. "I wasn't admitting anything."

"You thought my daughter shouldn't be working with your son. What were you afraid of? Some of her goodness would rub off on him."

"No." Amenadiel responded. "It's not that."

"Than what was it, dear uncle?" Persephone asked with a smirk.

"Never mind" The angel said. He turned to his brother. "I'm still going to need to get you back to Hell. Some way."

"I look forward to the challenge." Lucifer chuckled.

Drakken walked over to them. "Well, that was interesting." He eyed his father. They just stood there silently.

Lucifer leaned over to Persephone. "Boy, this is a bit awkward."

"Yeah." Persephone laughed. "Let's give them a minute."

Lucifer nodded and followed his daughter to the car.

"Thank you for helping." She said to her father.

"You are welcome."

"Though I don't usually like going about things this way. I don't know how I am going to explain this to my boss."

"What you mean he won't believe that your Devil father and angelic uncle helped you and your partner catch two bad men and find a little boy."

"Nah. That's not farfetched at all." She laughed.

Drakken walked over to them. Amenadiel had flown off. He looked at Lucifer and Persephone laughing together. He sighed. "You guys ready to go back to the precinct."

"I want to go to the hospital and check on Evan." Persephone rubbed her arms. It was getting pretty cold. "And get my jacket back."

* * *

Persephone was standing in the waiting room at the hospital. They wouldn't let her see Evan. She waited anyways. She paced back and forth. Then she spotted Mrs. Wilkins coming down the hall. She locked eyes with the woman.

Mrs. Wilkins walked up to her and threw her arms around the detective. "Thank you. Thank you for finding him." She cried.

Persephone returned the hug. "You are welcome." Tears formed in her own eyes as she held the other woman.

"The angels heard my prayers."

"Yes, they did." Persephone responded to her. She had no idea how right she was.

A doctor walked out of the swinging doors. He walked towards the two women. "Are you the one who rescued Evan Andrews?" He said to Persephone.

Persephone nodded. "This is his grandmother, Johna Wilkins."

Mrs. Wilkins released her hold on Persephone and looked at the doctor. "Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes. He was a little hypothermic when he got here. But he recovered quickie. It's a miracle."

Mrs. Wilkins clasped the doctor's hand. "Thank you. Can I see him yet?"

"Yes. Right this way." He took her by the hand and lead her down the hall.

Persephone watched them go. She would allow the woman some time with her grandson before visiting. She sensed someone walking up behind her. She turned to face her husband.

He smiled at her. "You are a hero."

She just looked at him. "I did my job." Her response was without emotion. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to see how the little boy was doing."

"He's fine." Persephone responded without emotion. She started to walk towards the room. "I'll see you later." She continued walking leaving Bryan to just stand there.

"Persephone. Wait." He ran after her.

She stopped and turned to him. "What?"

"I miss you." He said softly. "I hate that things have come to this."

"Well, Bryan. I don't know what to say. You made your bed." She started walking towards Evan's room. She stopped and turned to him. "But if you want to come see Tristan. You can. I won't stop you." She turned and kept walking.

Bryan sighed and watched her walk away. He then left the hospital.

Persephone knocked on the door to Evan's room. Mrs. Wilkins was sitting on the bed. Little Evan was sitting up and laughing.

Mrs. Wilkins looked up. "You can come in."

Evan perked up when her saw Persephone. "Persi." He said happily. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were sparkling.

"Hello Evan." She said as she approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Nana says I can go home soon."

Persephone looked at his grandmother. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

Mrs. Wilkins stood up. "He says that he saw angels."

"He did. I know he did. They were looking out for him." Persephone put her hand on the other woman's arm.

"I can't say it enough. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

They stood there in the room. Persephone visited with them for a while before leaving the hospital and heading for home. It had been a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

Persephone walked into her home with a bag of Chinese food. She looked around. It was quiet. "Cody?" She called out. She walked into the kitchen and set the food down. Then she headed for her cousin's room.

He was in his usual spot behind his computer. Tristan was babbling contentedly in a bouncy chair. Cody looked up when Persephone walked in. "Oh hey."

"Hey, how is it going?" She said to him.

"Great."

Persephone picked up Tristan. She kissed him. He giggled. She smiled at him.

"Can I go out tonight?" Cody asked.

"Sure. I got him."

Cody got up from his desk. "Thanks."

Persephone walked out of the room. She held her baby close to her. Walking in to the kitchen she set him in the other bouncy chair. She got out a plate and sat at the table. She ate her Chinese food in silence. Placing her hand on Tristan to tickle his belly. He laughed. His little feet kicked about.

When she was done eating she was cleaning up the kitchen. She danced around the kitchen and sang to Tristan. He seemed to be enjoying his mother's antics. The smile on his face lit up the room.

It was several minutes before Persephone noticed she wasn't alone. She jumped slightly when she noticed someone standing in the doorway of the kitchen. It was Bryan. He had a huge bouquet of colorful flowers in his arms. She stopped dancing and stared at him.

"He really likes your singing." Bryan stepped into the kitchen. He held out the flowers to Persephone.

She folded her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You said I could come see Tristan." He set the flowers on the counter.

"Oh. I'm sure he'll love those." She turned away from him. "Well, he's right there. Take as long as you need." She moved to exit the kitchen. Bryan moved to block her exit.

"Persephone. Please. I don't expect you to forgive me. But let me talk to you."

Persephone sighed loudly and eyed him. "Are you going to tell me why you kissed Miranda?" She said angrily.

"She kissed me." Bryan looked at her. His blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. Persephone was doing her best to resist them. She looked away from him.

"You didn't look like you were resisting."

"I wasn't."

Her eyes narrowed at him. He was really not helping his case. "Come again."

"For a moment I wasn't. Our life together flashed before my eyes. Everything came back. We have a history. High school and our daughters. So much history. But then I remembered the bad. She cheated on me so many times. So many times I forgave her."

Persephone listened to him. She shifted her weight and cocked her hip. She fixed her hair pushing a strand behind her ear.

"But I also realized. I was never in love with Miranda. I loved her. But I didn't feel a spark. Fireworks were never there. I was with her because my parents wanted us to be together. I was going to push her away but your walked in. I saw the pain in your eyes. Of course the room started shaking too." He chuckled nervously. He lowered himself to his knees. "If I have to work forever to beg your forgiveness I will. I love you Persephone. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Persephone sighed. She closed her eyes. She loved him too. Her heart swelled thinking about it. She had never felt as strongly for anyone the way she felt for Bryan. Seeing him with his arms around another woman had broken her. It had shattered her. She felt it was her fault. She had done something wrong. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was on his knees on the hard tile floor. His blue eyes wet from tears.

"You don't have to forgive me. If this is it. I will accept it. But I will always love you. There is no one more beautiful. More compassionate. The way you approach life with all you have. You don't give up. There is no one I want beside me for the rest of my life. I love you Persephone."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at her son. He was asleep in his chair. If it hadn't been for Bryan she wouldn't have that wonderful child. Her heart pounded. She was at a loss. His words were so genuine. She knew he wasn't lying. He was laying his soul out to her.

"Call me Persi." She smiled at him. She held her hand out to him.

He gently took her hand and got to his feet. She pulled him close to her. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Then they kissed. Bryan felt that fire. He knew there was no one else. They pulled back for a second.

Persephone stared into her husband's eyes. They were nose to nose. She pulled him closer to her and hopped onto the counter and wrapped her legs around him. He started to unbutton her shirt. He kissed her neck. She sighed happily. Then he went for more and she placed her fingers on his lips. Her eyes flashed fire. "If you ever do anything like that again. My father won't be the one you'll be afraid of." She smiled and her eyes returned too normal.

"Deal." He kissed her again more passionately. He felt her hands on his hips. He lifted off his shirt. She was playing with his belt buckle. She undid it and his pants fell to his ankles. Their kissing became more intense.

"Well, isn't this lovely." A British accented voice cut in. "It's good to see you kids kissing and making up." Lucifer announced from the doorway. A huge grin on his face. He on just a robe.

Persephone and Bryan stopped their activity. Persephone smiled sheepishly at her father. "Perfect timing, Dad."

"I thought so." He returned. "About time I returned the favor." He moved into the kitchen and opened the door to the pantry. He rummaged around.

Persephone looked at Bryan and laughed. "Busted." They laughed together.

Lucifer turned to them with a box of tea in his hands. "Do you have anything better than this?" It was just a cheap off brand tea. He glanced over at Tristan who was still asleep in his chair. "Do you think its proper to do it in front of your child?" He pulled a tea bag from the box.

"He's asleep." Persephone said while buttoning her shirt. She hopped down from the counter. Bryan had picked up his pants and was buckling them up.

"Still. You get mad at me." He grinned at Bryan who was fumbling with his belt buckle. "I guess I won't have to tear your limb from limb now."

"Thanks for that Lucifer."

Lucifer laughed. "So, does this means you won't ever touch another woman again?"

"Yes." Bryan put his arm around Persephone. She smiled.

"Good. I mean look at her. You won't find a more exquisite woman on this planet." Lucifer gestured to Persephone. "I do great work won't you agree."

"Dad." Persephone blushed.

"What? It's the truth."

Persephone kissed her father on the cheek. She then walked over to Tristan. She looked at him. Bryan stood next to her. "We do pretty good work ourselves." Bryan said to her.

"Yeah." She kissed him. They watched Tristan sleeping for a moment. She picked up the sleeping baby. "I'm going to put him in bed." She walked by her father. "Goodnight Daddy."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Goodnight, darling." He kissed her cheek. Then watched as she walked out of the kitchen.

For a moment he and Bryan stood there in silence. Bryan sighed. Lucifer poured some hot water into a cup. "You meant everything you said?" He said to Bryan.

"Yes."

"You sure"

"Yes, Lucifer. I meant it all."

"Good. Because my promise still stands."

"What promise?" Bryan asked his father-in-law.

Lucifer took a sip of tea. "The one where if you ever make her cry again. If you hurt her again. You will know pain. I will drag you to Hell myself and put my best demons on you."

Bryan swallowed hard. "I understand."

"Good." Lucifer sat at the table.

Bryan caught his breath and turned to the Devil. The fabled Devil. The one associated with all of the world's evil was sitting at his table sipping tea in a robe. "I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind coming to my parents' house tomorrow."

"I would rather not."

"I want you to talk to my dad. He is having trouble processing what he saw."

"Oh."

"Please."

"Well, since you asked nicely." Lucifer sighed loudly. "Just don't make it too early. I am going to go find some left over Christmas elves."

Bryan laughed. "Well, okay then." He then walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom.

 **Author's Note: I know a few of you probably won't like Persephone forgiving Bryan so soon. Does that mean all is well? We'll see. I have so many more stories to tell.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Plot holes…. plot holes. Yes. I know. Let me patch those right up. Maybe not the strongest explanation though. I'll get better at my cases. It's not easy fitting three different story lines into one story. Ha-ha.**

"So you're telling me that Bill Andrews paid Gregory Abbott to kill his wife?" Jake Capelli asked Persephone. He was sitting across from her. Her husband Bryan sitting next to her. Her partner Drakken was opposite the. They were all eating pizza in the break room.

"Yes. And then he didn't pay up. So Gregory went to collect. His brother Theodore kidnapped Evan." Persephone nodded.

"So why did Gregory kill Bill?" Jake asked.

"We don't know. They took Evan for ransom. But Gregory won't say why he killed Bill." Persephone took a bite of pizza. They had questioned Gregory for hours. But he was pretty quiet. Seeing the face of the Devil had pretty much scared him to silence. His brother had seemed less afraid.

"Well, you two did a bang up job for your first case together." Jake remarked.

Drakken looked up from his pizza. "Thanks man."

"Yeah Jake. Was that a compliment?" She smiled. "Did it hurt?"

"No. I can be nice Persephone." Jake made a face at her. He turned to Bryan. "Your wife is sassy."

"I know." Bryan smiled at her. "I like that in a woman."

"Do you, now?" Persephone smiled back at him.

"Yes." He kissed her.

"Hey now, people are eating in here." Jake said to them while laughing.

Later Persephone and Drakken were sitting at their desks writing up their reports on the case. They had enough evidence to try Gregory Abbott for two counts of murder and kidnapping. His brother Theodore pleaded out for a lesser sentence. He only helped in the kidnapping.

They left out the parts where they were assisted by the Devil and his angelic brother. Persephone was surprised that their Captain had accepted her explanation of the events. He was a little weirded out when she told him that Drakken was her cousin, on her father's side.

"Hey, Persi. How did the Captain find out about you?" Drakken asked form his desk.

Persephone sighed. Her eyes got sad. "Did you hear about the incident at Riker's. The psych ward getting burned down."

"yeah."

"My brother was the one who burned it down."

"His eyes widened. "You have a brother?"

"Had. My father had thought he was dead. He didn't have the support system that I did. He was driven crazy by the voices." Persephone looked at the computer screen. "You know the pull we have from the two sides fighting within ourselves."

"What happened to him?"

"He was taken care of." That was all she was going to say about it.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask." He saw her sadness. "So, the voices. I guess we all have to deal with that."

"Yeah. Malachi said it's because we walk the line between two worlds. Those two worlds are constantly trying to pull us to one side or the other. Without the proper context and a good support system. Well, some of our kind go crazy and cause problems. And it's not just my siblings."

"Yeah. I understand."

They were silent for a moment. Persephone was concentrating on the report.

"I have to confess something." Drakken started in again.

Persephone looked at him. She wondered what he was going to say next. Her mind was still thinking about Isaiah.

"I was jealous."

"Jealous of me?"

"Yes. Not of your powers. He smiled. "It would be cool to learn more about mine. But no. I was or is jealous. The relationship you have with you father. I don't have that with mine. We barely ever talk. I mean he was there when my kids were born. But he didn't say much. He didn't even show up at my high school graduation."

"I'm sorry to hear that Drak. Have you ever tried telling him how you feel?"

"No. I guess I am a little afraid of what he'll say."

"Why?"

Drakken shrugged. "I was just raised not to ask a whole lot of questions. But I see you with your dad. You guys are so tight."

"We have our issues."

"Yeah. But it's clear you love each other."

Persephone looked at her cousin. His eyes looed sad. "Tell him. I know it may seem scary. But tell Amenadiel, that you want to be closer. He may say no. He may say nothing at all. But you won't know unless you try."

"I guess you are right." He smiled and looked down at his keyboard. "Thank you Persi."

Captain Craig walked over to them. "I have to commend you two on the closing of that case. It was a little unconventional on how you went about it. But overall it was good."

"Thank you sir." Persephone said to him.

"I also have heard that someone bought Mrs. Wilkins and Evan a new apartment in a nicer part of town. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Lockhart?"

Persephone grinned. "That's so very generous of that person."

"Good job, detective." The Captain winked at her and walked away.

She glanced at Drakken. He was looking at her.

"Did you really do that?"

"What?" Persephone smirked.

"Buy them a new apartment."

Persephone shrugged. "I don't like to brag about my philanthropic projects. But maybe."

Drakken chuckled. "That's pretty awesome."

"Even for the daughter of the Devil?

"For anyone." Drakken said. "I think this is the start to a beautiful partnership."

"Me too, cousin. Me too." Persephone laughed. "I am going to have to take you to meet George."

"Who is George?" Drakken asked.

"A son of arch angel Michael."

* * *

The black Range Rover stopped in front of a building. _Lockhart and Son Plumbing_ scrawled across the front. They piled out of the SUV. Lucifer was reluctant to be here. But his daughter and son-in-law insisted. Persephone had little Tristan in her arms. Bryan lead them through the business and up the stairs to his parent's home.

Sally opened the door and welcomed them all in. Dinner was cooking in the kitchen. It smelled heavenly in the house. Hank was in the living room watching TV. He was little more animated than a few days ago. He eyed the two men filing into his living room. His son Bryan. He froze when he spied Lucifer Morningstar.

Lucifer immediately caught onto the man's fear. "Relax Hank. I'm only here to talk. And eat whatever divine delectable your wife is cooking." He sat on the couch.

"Hey Dad." Bryan said as he sat next to Lucifer

Hank looked at his son. "I don't know if I can do this."

"It's just dinner. Not judgement day." Bryan tried reassuring his father.

Hank sighed. "Okay." His eyes went back to Lucifer. The man was brushing something off his suit. He looked a little uncomfortable on the couch. His dark eyes watching the TV.

"I never have quite understood American football. Why do you call it football? When all they use is their hands."

Hank narrowed his eyes. "I don't actually know. You must be into soccer. I know that's what you fellas from overseas like."

Lucifer laughed. "Not actually I don't."

"Dinner is ready." Sally announced.

The men stood up and filed into the dining room. Persephone was helping her mother-in-law put out the dinner. It was baked chicken with roasted potatoes and vegetables. She smiled at Hank. "Hello Hank. How are you feeling?"

Hank eyed his daughter-in-aw. She had the same dark eyes that her father did. The same devilish smile. But there was a warmth too. He sat down at his usual spot. "I am fine."

Everyone else took their seats. They all took turns dishing out food. Lucifer was about to take a bite.

"Look I know you are the Devil. But in this house we say grace before eating." Hank said to him.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Okay." He said sarcastically.

Everyone but Lucifer bowed their heads. Hank said a quick prayer. "Amen." The others repeated.

Lucifer dug into the food. "Oh Sally. I wasn't kidding when I said you could be a chef."

"Why, thank you Lucifer." Sally said to him.

Persephone was feeding Tristan who was sitting in a high chair. She was watching her father and father-in-law interact. She hoped they could find common ground. They didn't have to like each other.

For a few minutes everyone ate in silence. Hank kept looking at Lucifer. The man seemed so ordinary sitting here. Nothing compared to the other night. He had shot the man twice. But no bullet wound. No injury. Lucifer just laughed and taunted him. Then he saw it. The face he couldn't escape. The face that haunted his dreams. He fell to the floor. His heart had stopped. He saw the white light then he woke up.

Lucifer glanced at Hank. The man kept staring at him. He sighed. "What is on your mind, Hank?"

Hank was chewing on some chicken. His brown eyes observing the other man. "I can't get that image out of my head."

"I know." Lucifer said quietly.

"How do I get it out?"

"You don't." Lucifer said matter of factly.

"You are the king of all evil."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Tell me Hank. Do you believe me evil because that's what you have been told to believe or that's what you truly believe?"

"Well, I was taught to fear you. To hate you. But- "

"I know. My entire existence has been marred by that. Oh no the devil. He is going to chop off your head. He is going to lead you down the path of wrong. Centuries of being blamed for all of humanities evil and ugliness. It was the Devil that made me do it." Lucifer put a forkful of potato in his mouth. He chewed then swallowed and looked at Sally. "These potatoes Sally. You are a master." He smiled.

Sally smiled back at him. "Thank you Lucifer."

"The point I'm making is. That all the sins. It's on you humans. I have never made anyone do anything they didn't want to. Sure I may have tempted a few. But I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to be my own person."

Hank sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer chuckled. "What was that?"

Hank looked at him. "I said I am sorry."

"I heard you the first time. I accept your apology."

Hank sat quietly for a moment. He was waiting for Lucifer to apologize. "Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

Everyone else was sitting quietly. Listening to Hank and Lucifer go back and forth.

Lucifer took a sip of wine. "For what?"

"You broke into my house and threatened my son and nearly killed me."

"Oh. That. I'm not sorry about that."

Hank got angry. "Excuse me."

"Settle down Hank. I was here to carry out the promise I made to Bryan. You weren't meant to get involved."

"Promise?" Hank asked the Devil.

"Why yes. The day I met Bryan I told him that if he ever hurt my daughter or made her cry that I would punish him in unimaginable ways."

"Oh I see."

"The Devil always makes good on a promise." Lucifer grinned at Bryan. He watched his son-in-law shudder.

"Why would you make a promise like that?"

Lucifer glanced at his daughter. "I did what any father would do. Have you never threatened your daughter's suitors?"

"No."

"Hank." Sally chimed in. "You threatened Nicole's boyfriend that one time. Remember."

"He was an idiot." He paused and looked at Lucifer. "I see your point. My daughters both have dated some idiots. My youngest brought home a real piece of work one time. He was a bum. Wore his pants to his ankles." Hank shuddered. "I ended up beating the crap out of that loser."

"See? You understand." Lucifer agreed. "Nothing worse than seeing your baby girl crying her eyes out because of some idiot who broke her heart." His dark eyes looked at Bryan.

Hank sighed. He couldn't believe he was sitting here eating dinner with the Devil. Not only that. Finding common ground. "I can't believe I am agreeing with you."

"Me neither." Lucifer laughed.

"I'm not going to be smote by God am I?" Hank asked him.

"I doubt my father cares."

"Oh right. He's your father." Hank looked up for a second. "Look, this is going to be a lot to get used to."

Lucifer shrugged. "Understandable."

There was a knock on the kitchen door. Sally got up to go answer it. A minute later in walked Miranda and her daughters. Everyone watched for a moment.

Bryan stood up and looked at her. He smiled at his daughters. But glared at his ex. "What are you doing here Miranda?"

"I came to talk to you. Can we talk?"

Bryan folded his arms. "No. I have nothing to say. We are through."

"Please Bryan." Miranda pleaded.

Persephone stood up and took a step towards Miranda. "You heard him."

"Butt out demon woman." Miranda sneered.

Persephone laughed. "Demon woman. That's a good one."

Miranda faced Bryan. "You still want her instead of me. After everything I have given you. After everything we have been through." Miranda tried to sound pathetic and sincere.

Bryan nodded. "Yes. I love her. I'm sorry Miranda. But it's time for you to go."

Miranda looked at him. Hatred burning in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

Bryan hated to do this in front of his children. He could see his daughters observing the scene. "Look Miranda. Can we do this peacefully. For the girls. Please just go. "

"I don't give a crap. I'm not leaving."

Hank stood up and walked over to her. "Yes you are."

Miranda looked at Hank with surprise. He had always been on her side. Always. "But Hank. I thought you guys were on my side."

Hank looked at Persephone. Then back at Miranda. "Not anymore. You have done nothing but lie and cheat your whole life. I don't know why we put up with it. But we are done."

Miranda spat at him. "I'm moving back to Seattle. To hell with this. Girls I'm leaving." She said to Savanna and Autumn.

"You aren't taking them again Miranda. They stay here."

"Fine. Take them." Miranda stormed out of the house. The door slamming in her wake.

Everyone stood there for a moment not saying a word. Savanna started to cry. Bryan hugged his daughter. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

She sobbed into his chest. "Daddy. She was going back to Seattle anyways. She was going to just hook up with you and then leave."

Bryan sighed and held his daughter. Autumn joined them. "I'm here for you girls. We all are."

Lucifer was the only one still sitting at the dinner table. "Hey, the food is getting cold."

Sally looked at the girls. "We have plenty. Come on girls."

Autumn and Savanna sat and filled up plates of food.

Hank looked at Lucifer. "Want to go get a drink later?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Sure why not." He responded.

 **Author's Note: Hey lookie there. Hank and the Devil hanging at a bar. What could possibly go wrong? Hell that sounds like it could be a rather funny sitcom. Don't ya think? Ha-ha.**


	17. Chapter 17

Central Park in New York City is a vast urban oasis. Deep within the woods mysteries can still be found. Despite being in the eyes of millions upon millions of people.

An old man sits on a bench feeding the pigeons. He has a long white beard that hangs almost to his knees. Long white hair covers the top of his head. He wore a simple linen robe. Most people walked past him. Not many paying him any attention. The few that did stare at him. Some with hatred. Thinking him to be a stain on society.

A young woman approaches him. She has on nice expensive clothes. In her hands a large bag. She was beautiful Tall and slender but not too slender. Just the right amount of muscle tone. Her long black hair pulled back in a neat pony tail. Dark brown almost black eyes look at upon him. Though there is no hint of disgust or hatred. Only compassion.

Beside the woman walks a young black man. He is handsome. A few inches taller than the woman. He holds a box in his hands. He looks at the old man with curiosity.

The old man looks up at them. His eyes completely white. He smiles at the woman. "Hello sunshine." He says to her. He turns to the young man. "And who is?"

"Hello George." She says to him. "This Drakken. He is- "

"Amenadiel's son." George remarked.

Drakken narrowed his eyes and looked at Persephone. "How did you know?"

George smiled. "You look like him."

Drakken was confused. "But you're- "

"Oh you don't need eyes to see the world, young man." George turned his attention to the woman. "How is your father, Persephone?"

"He is still the same old Lucifer." She set the bag on the bench. "I brought you some food and clothes."

"You always do." He stood up from the bench. "I was about out of underwear."

Persephone laughed. "Well, I guess we got here just in time."

"Did you bring any new books?"

"Oh yes. A few."

George hugged her. "It's always good to see you cousin."

"Persephone says your father is Michael."

"That he is. Have you met?"

"Well, no. The only ones I met is my father and my watcher."

"Have patience, son." He put his hand on Drakken's shoulder. "Come." He started to go off the path.

"Where are we going?" Drakken asked.

"To my home."

Drakken and Persephone followed George through the woods. Around over hanging tree branches and over stumps. Drakken was growing concerned. He nearly tripped. The box he was carrying was making it hard to see where he was going. Finally, they reached a clearing. A strange rock outcrop stood in the middle. A crudely made wooden door hung in front. Smoke rose from a chimney stack.

"You live here?" Drakken asked.

"So, full of wide eyed curiosity, this one." George said to Persephone.

She just laughed. "I know."

"Yes. I live here." George opened the door. They walked inside. It looked smaller on the outside. It was neatly done little room. A small kitchen in the corner. A living area with a fireplace and a couple of chairs in the middle and a bedroom partitioned off with a curtain. The smell of stew cooking over the fireplace permeated the little home.

"Wow." Drakken remarked looking around.

He set the box of food and books down on a chair. He and Persephone helped George put the supplies away.

"I made stew. Care to have some?" George asked them.

"Yes please." Persephone smiled. She turned to Drakken. "He makes the best stew."

George laughed. "Thank you dear."

Drakken was still taking in the scene. This guy lived in Central Park, No one seemed to care or notice. Why did he choose to live like this? "How long have you lived here?"

"Going on a hundred years. Give or take."

"A hundred years?" Drakken was finding that hard to believe.

George ladled food into bowls. He handed them to Persephone and Drakken. They all sat in front of the fire and ate. Drakken was amazed. Persephone was right. This was the best stew.

George watched him for a moment. "Yeah. I have been here a hundred years. Before that I lived in Paris. Such a wonderful city."

"If you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" Drakken was trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

"I lost count at three hundred."

"Wait. You are over three hundred years old? Are you immortal?"

"Almost. We Nephilim live a lot longer than humans. But not nearly as long as our parents."

"Wait. Nephilim?"

George looked at Persephone. "He sounds like you did, the first time we met." He sipped a spoonful of stew. "The children of angels. Many years ago it was only the children of fallen angels. But now all of us are sort of called that. Most don't make it past adulthood. But a few of us are able to quiet the voices."

"Are there a lot of us?" Drakken asked him.

"Might be. There are those who are grandchildren and great grandchildren. They aren't as powerful of course. The blood becomes diluted but it never disappears. Even after a hundred generations. They still have to deal with being pulled two ways. "

Drakken listened to George intently. He was interested to learn more about who he was. He set down his bowl. "How powerful are we?"

"Well, that depends." George set his bowl down as well. "You know there are different orders and ranks of the angels?"

Drakken nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, the arch angels being the most powerful of course. That would stand to reason that the children of them would be the most powerful. We are the ones they have to keep their eyes on the most. We are the ones most capable of making a dent on society."

"Especially Lucifer's." Drakken remarked.

Persephone rolled her eyes.

George chuckled. "You would think so. Being Lucifer's child doesn't automatically make them guilty of Lucifer's crimes. Though many of them have unfortunately fallen to the dark side. There have been a few that have lead normal lives." He gestured at Persephone. "And there have been children of the other angels that have caused problems. The ones who make too much noise are taken care of."

Drakken watched Persephone's eyes fall to the ground. She sighed sadly. "Oh I see."

George smiled. "You are not afraid of Persephone, are you?"

"No. At first I was. But we are starting to get along quite well."

"That's good." He stood up. "Want more stew?"

Drakken held up his bowl. "Please."

George picked up his bowl and walked over to the fire. He ladled more into the bowl. He handed it to Drakken. The three cousins sat around the fire eating stew and talking about their heritage.

* * *

Outside the little makeshift house, glowing red eyes looked out from the bushes. He growled fiercely. He could smell the blood of the angels flowing from the veins of the occupants. His long clawed hands dug into the bark of a nearby tree. He was waiting to pounce.

He was hungry. He had spent thousands upon thousands of years locked up in Hell. Tortured and starved. The lord had vacated his throne. The residents of Hell grew restless. A few had tried escaping only to be pushed back by the angels. A few had seen a window of opportunity. He found his escape. Now he was roaming earth. Sniffing out the ones whose veins flowed with the blood of divinity. It fed his hunger.

He watched as they emerged from the house. Two men and a woman. One of the men was quite a bit older and wore mere rags. The younger ones left the older one alone. He was tempted to follow the young ones. But his red eyed gaze stayed on the old one. Slowly he made his way towards him.

A twig snapped and alerted the old one to his presence. He growled fiercely and charged. Bright light blinded him. But he continued forward. The old man swung a large stick striking him on his scaly face. He snarled and bit at the old one. He charged again. The old one swung his weapon several times. Hitting him.

The old one then stumbled backwards. He saw the opportunity to strike. He launched onto the old one and they fell to the ground. He clawed at his throat. The look of fear and shock were the last thing the white eyes saw.

 **To be continued….in a future story.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This concludes this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I thank you for the reviews and suggestions. There will be more. I have so many ideas and directions I want to take this universe. The next story is going to be set back in Los Angeles. So hope to see you there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lucifer and Hank go to a Bar.**

Lucifer rode in the old pickup next to Hank Lockhart. The noxious fumes spewing from the tail pipe of the rust bucket made him nauseous. The other man was singing to some wretched country song playing on the radio. Lucifer was starting to regret this little trip.

Thankful the bar wasn't overly far. He only had to endure ten minutes in that truck. The truck parked outside a dive called "The Blue Collar." Interesting name he thought to himself. He stepped out of the pickup and brushed off his jacket. He buttoned it and followed his daughter's father-in-law inside.

The smoke filled room was loud. Full of boisterous people making small talk. It was dank and dark. The smell of stale booze and vomit hung in the air. More country music played over the jukebox. Hank and Lucifer walked to the end of the bar. Hank sat first. Lucifer hesitated at first then pulled back one of the ripped bar stools and sat beside Hank. This place was a stark contrast to his own establishment. The women weren't even worth taking a gander at.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked in a gravelly voice. She was around fifty. Stringy blonde hair fell into her eyes. She wore make up but it didn't cover the wrinkles and lines on her face. She smiled at Lucifer.

"I'll have my usual, Kate." Hank said. He turned to Lucifer.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Lucifer responded.

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh a Brit. Nice. I love your accent."

Hank laughed. "Watch this one, Kate."

Lucifer looked at Hank but said nothing. The country music was grating on his ears. He watched the bartender get their drinks and bring them over. "Thank you, love." He returned her smile. She could almost pass for attractive.

Lucifer and Hank sat in silence for a moment. Each sipping their drinks. Each unsure of what to say to the other. Another song started playing on the jukebox. Another forlorn cowboy. "Let me guess. This one lost his tractor too." Lucifer remarked sarcastically.

"What?" Hank responded in between swigs of cheap American beer.

"Oh the music. Every one of these poor cowboys. It's the same story. Their wives leave them. Their dogs die. Poor things."

"You don't like country."

Lucifer looked at the man. "Do I look like I enjoy country music?" He took a sip of his drink.

"Let me guess. You are into the devil's music." Hank made quotation marks with his hands.

"The blues you mean. Why yes of course. Throw in some good old rock and roll. Jazz has its merits."

Hank nodded. "I'm a big Elvis fan."

"There was an interesting chap."

Hank took a swig of beer. "Who Elvis?"

"Yes. I did a favor for him once."

"Really?"

Lucifer smiled. "Yep."

"Wow. Never would have guessed. What sort of favor?"

"I introduced him to the right person. That's how he got his big break."

"Hmm." Hank pondered that for a moment. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he was drinking in a bar with the Devil. The actual Devil. His nastier side still burned into his consciousness. But the fella right next to him. He didn't seem so bad. The first time he met he wanted to punch him. But right now. "So, let me ask you something Lucifer."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He finished his drink and beckoned to Kate, the bartender for another.

"Why are you not in Hell?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I retired. Got tired of playing a part in my father's game."

"I see. So you are allowed to do that?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Not sure allowed is the correct word. I just want to do what I want to do. Not have someone else tell me what to do." Kate brought him another drink. Her eyes looking him over. He definatly looked out of place in the blue collar bar.

"I imagine your father isn't particularly happy about that."

"Nope. Not in the least bit."

"Why hasn't he hauled you back?" Hank was getting bold with his questioning.

"Good question." Lucifer snickered. The jukebox was playing yet another country song. He cringed. "He has sent one of my brother's to try and convince me. I suppose I may go back, eventually. Give or take a hundred years."

"Oh right." Hank finished his beer and beckoned for another.

A very large wide man approached the duo. He wore dirty torn overalls. He had long greasy hair and a scraggly beard. He could almost pass for a wrestler. The stench of body odor and tobacco wafted off him. He eyed Hank and Lucifer. "Hank." He said with disdain.

"Bob." Hank returned the disdain.

Lucifer eyed the interaction between the two men. Bob looked over at Lucifer. Lucifer in his expensive suit sitting among all these working men. He must be lost of something. "Well, look at you. All fancy and such. What are you doing in this dive?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Thought I would descend from on high to mingle with the commoners." His tone was sarcastic and slightly amused.

"What?" Bob responded. "You think your funny don't you."

Lucifer shrugged. "Maybe."

"You ain't from around here are you." Bob said to him. "Damn foreigners taking over Right Hank."

Hank looked at Bob. "I wouldn't get into it with this one Bob."

"I ain't scared of him." Bob walked around Hank and stood behind Lucifer.

Lucifer calmly sipped his drink. Not bothering to turn to the thin man. He looked at Hank. "A friend of yours."

"Hardly." Hank responded.

"What's you name Frenchie?" Bob said to Lucifer.

The Devil scoffed. He turned in the barstool. He faced the smelly wretch. "Lucifer."

Bob's eyes widened. "Pardon me. Lucifer?" He glanced at Hank. "Is he for real?"

"Very real."

"You come to our country and then dare mock our beliefs." Bob was getting angry.

Lucifer chuckled. "Not in the slightest no. Just sitting here enjoying a drink with my pal Hank. Now if you don't mind. Bugger off." He turned back towards the bar.

"It's a free country. My country why doesn't you bugger off."

Lucifer sighed heavily and turned to face the large smelly man. He stood up and buttoned his jacket. "Now, you loathe foreigners as you call them. But you do not appear to be Native by any measure. Clearly a descendent of the immigrants.""

"Oh Frenchie, is a smart ass." Bob responded.

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a portend smelly toad." Lucifer responded with a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah." Bob balled up his fist and took a swing at Lucifer. Shock in his face registered when Lucifer caught his fist. It was like hitting a brick wall. He then cried out when Lucifer twisted his arm like a twig. He felt his wrist snap.

Lucifer merely smiled at the man. The other patrons in the bar had grown quiet. Everything were watching the unfolding scene. He smiled at the man. "Come now Bob. No need for that. Why don't you just walk it off."

Bob swung with his other arm. Which Lucifer caught with a lightning fat reflex. Bob tried desperately too free his wrist from the other man. "What the hell?" He gasped.

Lucifer stood there holding the large man's wrist. It was no effort on his part. "Are you done yet?"

Bob struggled to free his wrist from Lucifer's grasp. "Let go." Lucifer released his grip. Bob was tenacious and swung again. Lucifer stepped aside and watched the fat man stumble and fall to the ground. He cried out as he landed on his broken wrist.

Lucifer bent down and picked the large man up with one hand. He held him against the wall. "Now, you can stop this foolish endeavor and go back to drinking or you can continue to humiliate yourself in front of your peers? Your choice."

"You are some sort of freak." Bob spat at him. He tried getting out of Lucifer's grasp.

"Something like that." Lucifer let go of him. He turned to Hank. Hank had a smile across his face. He was enjoying this scene. As was the rest of the bar. He turned his gaze to Bob. "Tell me Bob. What is it you desire?"

Bob stared at him. "Um I want to start a line of teddy bears." The large man shook his head. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Lucifer laughed loudly. "Teddy bears? Really." He turned to the other patrons. "Did you hear that? Bob wants to sell you all teddy bears."

Everyone started laughing. "What kind of teddy bears, Bob?" Hank said between laughter.

"Shut up." Bob fumed. He glared at Lucifer. With one last growl he charged the Devil like a linebacker. Lucifer merely held out his arm and Bob ran into it. He fell down backwards dazed. "What are you?" The man asked Lucifer.

Lucifer knelt in front of him. "Your worst nightmare." His face flashed to his nastier side. Only Bob could see it.

Bob wet himself and began to scream. "Get away from me." He struggled to his feet and waddled out of the bar.

For a moment there was silence. Then everyone in the bar began to cheer and clap. Hank looked at Lucifer. "Bob has been bullying people for years. I don't think he'll be showing his face around here anymore."

Lucifer nodded and sat at the bar stool.

Kate put a drink in front of him. "This one is on the house." She winked at Lucifer. She then got Hank another beer.

Hank looked at Lucifer. "I have greatly misjudged you Lucifer."

"You are forgiven Hank." Lucifer smirked.

"I never thanked you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it. It's not often I do favors for free." Lucifer held up his drink.

Hank clinked the glass with his beer.

They both drank and talked some more. Two opposites had managed to find common ground. There was even the inkling of friendship. Who would have thought?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was going to write this as a one shot. But I decided to put it here instead. Just a little bit of fun after that rather sad ending. Poor George. Don't worry his death won't be in vain. Big things coming.**

 **Also thank you for the critiques. Even if a little harsh or downright honest. That sort of thing motivates me to improve my writing. I was scared to post my writings to the public. But sometimes it's good to do things that scare you. Writing is my outlet for anxiety and depression. It helps me focus a little better. I am trying to improve my writings overall. Critiques help drive me to strive for that. So again thank you.**

 **I know Miranda's exit was abrupt and rather harsh and traumatic for the girls. I had something similar happen to me and my brother as a kid. I saw my parents in physical fights. Not that it justifies what I wrote. It's just life I guess. I will do better to build characters and what not. Also my police cases will get stronger. I really didn't want to turn this into an SVU fic. Ha-ha.**


End file.
